El renacer de una nueva Bella
by Marina Cullen 87
Summary: Edward abandona a Bella, después de 110 años se reencuentran en Volterra… porque Aro tiene de la mano a mi Bella? que es lo que ocurre? Porque Bella es tan fria y cortante? Entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía .

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

**El renacer de una nueva Bella**

Summary

Edward abandona a Bella, después de 110 años se reencuentran en Volterra… porque Aro tiene de la mano a mi Bella? que es lo que ocurre? Porque Bella es tan fria y cortante? Entren y lean

PROLOGO

BPOV

Me abandono, me dejo aquí sola en medio del bosque sin entender que es lo que acababa de pasar.

No entendía nada, aunque tenia su lógica yo nunca fui suficiente para el, yo simplemente era una humana, una humana insignificante, frágil y estupida.

No sabia que hacer en estos momentos, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos se desenvolvía frente a mis ojos y yo lo único que quería era morir, antes de sentir este dolor lacerarte en mi pecho.

Me adentre al bosque sin darme ni cuenta. Andaba sin voluntad propia, mientras miles de lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos y me nublaban la vista. Hasta que mi torpeza se hizo presente resbalando con una raíz mojada y caí al suelo haciéndome un ovillo. Intentando cerrar el hueco de mí pecho que parecía absorberme.

Me quede allí echa ovillo en el húmedo suelo y ni me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover hasta que sentí los espasmos de mi cuerpo debido a que el frío estaba calando mis huesos. No sabia si llevaba ahí en ese estado si minutos, horas, días o semanas, la verdad no me importaba.

Y fue en ese momento donde tuve una revelación " El no me quiso, todos fueron unos falsos que me creían su mascota y se reían de mi a mis espaldas que ilusa que soy. Pero esto se acabo la dulce y tierna Bella acaba de morir en estos momentos. Ellos la mataron llevándose su alma y su corazón y eh aquí donde renace Isabella"

Me levante con muchísimo esfuerzo ya que tenia todo el cuerpo entumecido debido al frío, la humedad y la postura que a saber cuanto tiempo había permanecido así.

En ese instante me di cuenta que no sabia en que parte del bosque estaba, además de que todo estaba muy oscuro. En ese momento me alegre de que mi padre me hubiera enseñado a ubicarme en un bosque en caso de perdida mirando las estrellas.

Me di cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de casa y emprendí rumbo a ella, con la esperanza de que no hubieran notado mi ausencia. No tenia ganas de explicar mi patética reacción por que los Cullen se hubieran ido, ya que seguramente en este momento todo el pueblo debería saber que se habían ido. Normal en un pueblo tan pequeño que se puede esperar?

Por fin vi las luces del porche de mi casa encendidas y por suerte la patrulla de mi padre no estaba… lo cual me extraño muchísimo pero no le preste atención ya que mejor para mi al no tener que explicar nada mas que lo necesario.

Me metí en mi casa, subí las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar ya que estaba empapada y juntándole con lo torpe que soy no quiero tentar la suerte. Encontré mi cuarto agarre ropa limpia sin importarme lo que escogía y me fui al baño a darme un relajante baño caliente con la idea de relajar mis músculos agarrotados por la tensión que tenia y por las condiciones en las que me encontraba

Salí del baño un poco mejor, ya que por lo menos había conseguido relajar los músculos, aunque sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Así que decidí que mejor seria para distraerme y porque no tardaría en llegar Charlie preparar la cena y si podía escaparme pronto para ir a la cama a intentar descansar que falta suficiente me hacia.

Después de preparar una rica lasaña la metí en el horno para que conservara el calor, y me tumbe al sofá a mirar una película que daban por la tele.

Nose en que momento me quede dormida, desperté por un ruido que era bastante molesto que me obligo a abrir los ojos. Dándome cuenta que era la puerta, no le di importancia estaba medio dormida.

Me encamine a la puerta y la abrí viendo a un oficial de policía y a un señor que lo acompañaba todo trajeado, dándome que pensar porque esto no era normal y menos a estas horas de la noche, cosa que hizo que me espabilara de golpe.

-**Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarles caballeros**? – dijo cada vez mas extrañada por la situación en si

**- Buenas noches, es usted Isabella Marie Swan?**- le pregunto el agente de policía, al que llevaba rato pensando si le sonaba la cara al pensar que podría ser compañero de su padre y alarmándola de sobremanera al caer en la cuenta de que le pudo pasar algo

**- Si yo misma agente, sucede algo? Es mi padre? Esta bien?** – gritaba cada vez mas alarmada, aunque en el fondo sabia la respuesta por las caras de esas personas, las cuales se pusieron mas en tensión al formular ella esas preguntas

-**Mejor será que entremos y se siente y perdone que no nos hayamos presentado me llamo Derek y este hombre que me acompañada es un abogado, su nombre es el Sr. Aaron Stigler** – dijo el agente un poco nervioso por que no le gustaba dar malas noticias.

**-si si, disculpen mis modales pasen por aquí**- dijo ausente y rogando a los dioses o a quien se que haya ahí arriba para que lo que pensara no se hiciese realidad y estos hombres le hablaran de algún pariente lejano o algo.

Se sentaron en la salita, ellos en el sofá de dos plazas y ella en frente en el sofá favorito de su padre para mirar el deporte en la televisión. El ambiente estaba en tanta tensión que no sabia que hacer y el que su mente trabajara a mil por hora no era algo que le ayudase en nada.

**- Ya estamos sentados que es lo que ocurre?**- dijo intentando aparentar una calma que no tenia y retorciendo sus manos encima de su regazo.

**- Vera esta noche a habido un accidente en la carretera que esta saliendo de Forks hacia Port Ángeles. Por lo que sabemos unos coches salían a toda velocidad del pueblo y su padre cruzo con los coches. Intento esquivarlos pero las maniobras que ejecuto, no evitaron que al estar el asfalto mojado se empotrara contra un árbol.** – dijo de sopetón el policía, pensando en decirlo rápido como aquel que tira de una curita rápido con la idea que así duele menos.

**-Como no me lo dijo antes… tendríamos que estar yendo hacia el hospital para estar junto a su lado, porque no a sido muy grave no?** – dijo aguantando la respiración intentando comprender lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo y que ella no quería aceptar. Entrando así en un estado de shock y negación

**-Vera su padre murió en el mismo instante que choco contra el árbol… no sufrió, fue en el acto** – dijo el abogado con todo el tono profesional que se puede tener en esos momentos el los que tienes a lo familiares de los fallecidos.

**- No puede estar intentando decirme que mi padre esta muerto, debe ser un error, seguro y se confundieron de persona. Mi padre es un buen conductor y no pudo haberle pasado lo que ustedes me están intentando decir. Así que les agradecería que se marcharan de mi casa** – ella no podía creer lo que le estaban contando, no podía ser que perdiera a su padre el mismo día que perdía al amor de su vida, esto tendría que ser una pesadilla.

**- De echo estamos aquí porque tiene que ir a la morgue del hospital de Forks para comprobar el cadáver, pero en el coche había la documentación, además de que era su patrulla, lo siento mucho de verdad se que es complicado pero le estamos diciendo la verdad **– dijo cohibido el policía por la situación.

**- Vale vayamos ahora mismo para solucionar este grave error. Déjenme que le deje una nota a mi padre por si vuelve** – dijo convenciéndose de que si en verdad era un error y que esto no podía estar pasando.

Fue hasta la cocina y escribió una nota breve diciendo que tuvo que salir que en un momento volvía y que la cena la tenia en el horno. Mientras en el comedor los dos hombres no sabían ni donde meterse pues se veía de lejos que esta chica estaba en shock por lo que le habían dicho ellos mismos.

**- Ya esta nos podemos ir** – dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono móvil, las llaves de casa, cerrando las luces a su paso y cerrando la puerta al salir de casa

Se metieron en la patrulla del policía ellos delante y ella en la parte de atrás del coche con aire ausente pero con la mente en blanco. Tanto así que ni se dio cuenta que ya estaban en las puertas del hospital de Forks.

Salio en modo automático del coche y siguió a los dos hombres con la vista en el suelo, no escuchaba nada , no veía nada, no estaba en aquel lugar. La gente a su paso la miraba con lastima y murmuraban sobre su desgracia.

Se pararon en unas puertas dobles y supo que eso era la morgue.

Entraron y la conducieron a una especie de camilla donde había un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana, de donde se veía manchas de sangre que traspasan la tela.

**- Srta. Swan?** – dijo Derek para llamar la atención de la muchacha que tenia los ojos desenfocados y perdidos en no sabe ni ella misma en que lugar.

Presto atención cuando oyó su apellido y se giro justo en el momento que el policía descubría la cara del cuerpo que había sobre la camilla.

Ella lo miro con los ojos desorbitados y con la mano cubriendo su boca para acallar los sollozos que clamaban por salir de su garganta, a la vez que ríos de lágrimas incontrolables salían de sus ojos sin consentimiento alguno. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su padre era un buen hombre y no había echo nada malo, no entendía nada, como la vida de un día para otro puede descontrolarse de ese modo.

En medio de la fría habitación de la morgue se sintió mas sola que nunca. No le quedaba nada en este mundo su Edward la había abandonado confesándola que jamás la quiso. Alice su mejor amiga se había ido sin despedirse si quiera lo cual demostraba que era cierto y no la quería. Emmet su hermano mayor al que había aprendido a querer como tal siguió la misma actitud que sus hermanos y que decir de los amorosos Carlisle y Esme… en el fondo entendía a estos últimos ya que estaba hablando de sus hijos y solo querían lo mejor para ellos. Su madre había rehecho la vida con su marido Phil y ella solo seria una molestia para la feliz pareja… ella no sabia de mas familia que pudiera tener además de que no quería ser mas molestia para nadie mas, que es lo que era en el fondo.

Al final encontró la voz y contesto a la pregunta no formulada en los presentes ojos de las personas allí en ese cuarto.

**-si es mi padre Charlie Swan** – y decirlo en voz alto dolió mas que el solo pensarlo ya que era como constatar un echo que solo quería que fuera un sueño.

Recordó en ese instante que el policía le comento que fueron unos coches lo que mataron a su padre, se armo de valor y pregunto

– **disculpen comentaron que fueron unos coches lo que provocaron esto, que se sabe de eso? **– dijo con la voz entrecortada y pesando en quien pudo hacer eso y para descargar su furia y su frustración en esos desalmados.

**- Lo único que sabemos es que era un coche plateado, un mercedes negro, un jeep y un coche amarillo, nose pudieron coger las matriculas ya que iban a demasiada velocidad y los que observaron el accidente no pudieron coger esa información, estaban mas pendientes de llamar a los servicios**- dijo el policía intentando por lo menos aportar toda la información que pudiese con la idea de poder solucionar algo.

"_**No puede ser… esos coches a esas horas no pueden ser ellos… por favor que sea un sueño y me levante en mi cama por favor"**_ Ella sabia que coches eran. El plateado volvo de Edward, el mercedes de Carlisle, el jeep de Emmet y el porshe amarillo de Alice. Y se preparo para la siguiente pregunta que haría que su vida cambiara para siempre

**- cual de los coches fue el principal responsable del accidente?-** a este punto las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que sujetarse a la camilla para no derrumbarse.

**- El coche amarillo iba sin control intentando adelantar al plateado y eso izo que tu padre perdiera el control de su propio coche.**

"_**ALICE"**_ No solo la abandonaban si no que la dejaban aun mas sola al provocar la muerte de su propio padre. Jamás pensó en odiar mas a los que le habían destrozado su corazón, pero la rabia que sentía en ese momento hubiera provocado que hasta el mismísimo Jasper cayera de rodillas.

En ese momento la rabia sustituyo al dolor, mejor era sentir eso que el mismo dolor que ni su pecho podía aguantar y decidió que estas serian las ultimas lagrimas que derramarían sus ojos apoyando la decisión ya tomada en el bosque este era el final de Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía .

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo uno: El funeral y viaje**

**BPOV**

Después de esa decisión que tome, me puse manos a la obra para encargarme de todo. Ya que si no lo hacia por mi misma nadie me ayudaría, estaba sola en esto.

Cuando salimos de la morgue los tres: el policía, el aboyado y yo, los encare para acabar con este tormento lo antes posible e irme a mi casa para contactar con mi madre y poder tener un poco de paz. Sin darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo con esta actitud de enterrarlo todo en lo más hondo de su mente a la larga no le seria bueno.

**-Bueno como ya hemos identificado que si era mi padre, me gustaría saber que es lo que tengo que solucionar ahora. Si tengo que esperar a la autopsia y como queda para poder empezar a darle santa sepultura** – todo esto dicho con el mejor tono de fuerza y entereza que en estos momentos podía tener y reorganizando en mi mente todo lo que tenía por delante.

**- Ahora si me sigue iremos a la recepción del hospital para que le pongan en contacto con el encargado de la autopsia de su padre para que pueda el determinar cuanto tiempo necesitaran y luego yo los dejo a ustedes para que se entiendan con los asuntos legales **– dijo el policía boquiabierto por el cambio tan drástico de la muchacha que haces un momento se deshacía en llanto y ahora demostraba una entereza casi enfermiza, que lo único que lo hacia pensar es que o había caído en la locura o tenia un grave problema de bipolaridad. Ya que eso no era normal.

**- De acuerdo no hay ningún problema, y si me permiten voy arreglar los papeles y a hablar con el doctor. Muchas gracias Sr. Derek por todo lo que ha hecho concerniente a mi padre y nose preocupe puede ir yendo a la comisaría y comentar de paso que no se preocupen que avisare con el día y la hora en el que se hará el funeral, para que sus compañeros se puedan despedir de el. Respecto a usted Sr. ****Stigler si me da una tarjeta con sus números de teléfono se lo agradeceré y cuando haya acabado con el papeleo del hospital me pondré en contacto con usted **– dijo con tranquilidad y con ganas de estar un tiempo sola, no le gustaba que la mirasen con lastima.

**- Si eso es todo entonces me retiro y le doy mis condolencias Srta. Swan en mi nombre y estoy seguro que también en el de toda la comisaría** – y sin mas se fue. A lo que ella se alegro porque pensó que uno menos.

**- Entonces yo también me despido aquí le dejo mi tarjeta con mis números de teléfono. Me estoy hospedando en el Forks Motel (imágenes en mi perfil) por si no pudiese encontrarme en los números que le e dado. Es importante que cuanto antes se comunique conmigo ya que el testamente del Sr. Swan el mismo especifico que se leyera urgentemente y sin mas me despido de usted** – después de entregarle la tarjeta se fue por donde habían entrado al llegar.

Cuando vio que ya se habían ido los dos hombres, levanto la barbilla en señal de fuerza y se fue hacia la recepción del hospital para arreglar todo lo concerniente a su padre.

Una vez llego allí se encontró con los ojos de la enfermera que la miraban con una inmensa pena, cosa que la enfureció por dentro y le entraron ganas de gritarle que no era una desvalida y que se metiera en sus asuntos personales. Pero se callo porque no valía la pena gastar saliva.

**- Disculpe, me podría poner en contacto con el doctor que esta llevando el caso de Charlie Swan por favor? **– dijo con impaciencia por salir de allí

**- Si un momento que me pongo en contacto con el haber si la puede atender en este momento** – dijo toda nerviosa la enfermera por la actitud de la muchacha, mientras veía que doctor se hacia cargo de ese caso y llamaba por la centralita a dicho doctor – **Doctor Williams acuda a recepción…– Doctor Williams acuda a recepción** – una vez ya llamo se volvió hacia la muchacha mientras ambas esperaban.

En ese momento apareció un doctor bastante joven puede que de unos 24 años mas o menos con la bata y el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello corriendo en su dirección. Le dio tiempo a fijarse en el, era un hombre muy apuesto un poco moreno de piel, con unos cautivadores ojos oscuros que contrastaban muy bien con su piel, con unas facciones marcadas y con una cabellera oscura cortita y con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Bajo la mirada encontrándose un cuerpo bien formado con la vestimenta de un hospital.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se regaño ella misma por prestar atención en esos momentos... ella tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar a un doctor. Además todo lo que le paso le tendría que enseñar que no se puede fiar de nadie solo se tiene ella misma, así que desvío la mirada del guapo doctor y volvió a ponerse la mascara de frialdad y indiferencia.

**-Buenas noches, soy el Doctor Williams usted debe ser la señorita Swan** – le dijo tomándola de la mano para estrecharla como saludo.

**-Si yo misma, quería saber como podemos arreglar el asunto de mi padre para poder darle la sepultura. No se como funcionan las cosas en estos casos**

**-Mire al ser un accidente automovilístico la autopsia es importante pero no tanto ya que normalmente se descarta el homicidio, entonces se tarda menos con lo que considero que mañana por la tarde ya podría disponer de su padre para comenzar con el funeral. Lo que si tendría que rellenar unos papeles que le facilitaran en recepción. Son meros formalismos pero es para que tenga constancia y pueda llevarse el cuerpo de su padre **

**-De acuerdo, pues muchas gracias por su ayuda. Sin más me retiro a rellenar los documentos.**

**-Le doy mis más sinceras condolencias, adiós y buenas noches **

**-Buenas noches doctor y repito gracias por todo.**

Después de despedirse del doctor se fue a la recepción otra vez y le pidió los papeles necesarios para empezar a tramitar el funeral de su padre. Una vez termino con todos pidió un taxi, pues ella llego al hospital con la patrulla del policía, el trayecto se le izo corto porque iba en su mundo donde despertaba de esta pesadilla.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que se dio cuenta que paso prácticamente toda la noche en el hospital. Abrió la puerta de su casa y cuando entro la cerro con un sonoro portazo no estaba de humor. Al no oír ningún ruido se le izo un hueco en el pecho por todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de hoy.

Fue hacia la cocina para beber un vaso de agua fría para refrescar un poco la garganta, ya que la tenia seca por los sollozos que derramo al ver a su padre.

Pero cuando llego y vio la nota que ella misma le dejo la volvió a invadir la rabia, agarro la nota apretándola en un puño y la tiro al suelo y empezó a tirar todo lo que había en la encimera de la cocina y la mesa que había allí gritando de impotencia y de dolor, pero el sentimiento que mas predominaba era la rabia por ellos y porque mi padre me dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Estaba tan descontrolada que me hice un corte en el brazo por los vasos y platos que había roto en el proceso.

Me desplome en el suelo respirando agitadamente debido a lo ocurrido anteriormente. Respire profundamente y me dirigí al baño a por el botiquín para curarme el corte que tenia en el brazo.

Volví a la cocina recogí un poco el desorden me prepare una tila y me dispuse a llamar a mi madre para darle la noticia. La marque al numero móvil y al segundo timbrazo contesto

**- Diga?** – parecía agitada de seguro estaba recién levantada ya que con todo lo ocurrido ya se había echo de día.

**- Mama, soy Bella** – tenia la voz un poco enronquecida debido a la explosión de gritos que pegue cuando me descontrole en la cocina

**- Ola cariño que haces llamado a estas horas? Pasa algo?** – tenia el tono preocupado

**-Veras mama, a pasado algo pero necesito que te calmes vale?** – espere a oírla respirar con intenciones de calmarse y cuando me dio una pequeña afirmación de que se calmaría seguí con lo que tenia que decirle **– Charlie tuvo un accidente** – me vi interrumpida por una exclamación de sorpresa y un pequeño sollozo. Yo sabia que mama seguía queriendo a Charlie, pero de diferente manera – **Mama respira por favor** – una vez la sentí mas tranquila proseguí **– Papa no sobrevivió necesito que vengas aquí conmigo tenemos que prepara la sepultura** – Y ahí es cuando exploto en un llanto desgarrador, ella era la única que en cierto modo podría entender mi dolor. Intente calmarla, pero no había forma así que le pedí que me pasara a Phil

**- Buenas Bella he oído mas o menos lo que a ocurrido lo siento mucho de verdad, apenas y conocí a tu padre pero se que era un buen hombre.** – agradecía el apoyo que me aportaba, pero en estos momentos no podía derrumbarme yo tenia que ser fuerte por mi, por mi madre y para demostrar a los demás que era fuerte.

**- Phil necesito que vengáis, intenta calmar a mama se que estará mal y no puedo estar ahora con ella y me sabe mal. Cuídala por mi y os espero lo antes posible, ya hable con el hospital y lo mas seguro que para esta tarde ya podamos empezar con lo del funeral.**

**- De acuerdo pequeña cuídate mucho y supongo que nosotros llegaremos hoy a la noche, a más tarde mañana por la mañana. Adiós y que sepas que te queremos y cuentas con nuestro apoyo.**

Colgué sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo moverme lo que fuera si no quería volver a caer en la negrura y la desesperación y me dispuse a ordenar la casa en el más estricto silencio. Sobre la tarde este se vio interrumpido por el estorboso ruido del teléfono así que me dispuse a contestar lo antes posible.

**- Casa de los Swan?** – nada mas salir esas palabras de mi boca fueron una puñalada directo en el corazón que hizo que me tambaleara durante un momento, pero intente recomponerme lo antes posible

**- Bella soy yo Billy el mejor amigo de tu padre, acaba de llegar la noticia del accidente aquí en la Push. Lo sentimos muchísimo aquí en la tribu , tu padre era alguien muy importante para nosotros tanto por mi , como por los Clearwater y muchos mas que tu conociste cuando eras pequeña pero que ni te acordaras de sus nombres... Llamaba para darte nuestro apoyo y si necesitaras alguna ayuda supieras que estamos aquí para ti** – me dijo con voz enronquecida el que fue amigo de mi padre con el cual salía de pesca

**- Muchas gracias por molestaros en llamar, si a sido muy duro para nosotras lo que ha pasado. Ya llame a mi madre no tardara en estar por aquí para la sepultura, no te preocupes que os avisare pero piensa que mas o menos será en uno o dos días el tiempo justo **

**- Vale, igual que sepas que aquí estamos que no estas sola **– si el supiera lo sola que si estaba no lo diría, pero no le tome importancia a nadie le importaba lo que yo sentía o pudiera pensar.

**- gracias Billy, debo colgar tengo cosas que hacer cuidaos mucho por allí**

**- Si tranquila, nos hablamos. Cuídate tu también Bella** – y con eso colgué el teléfono.

Así pase la tarde entre llamadas de conocidos o de curiosos que en este pueblo la verdad es que no faltaban.

Ya llegada la noche recibí la llamada del hospital informándome de que ya se podría empezar a mover las cosas, algo que me dejo tranquila ya que la idea de mi padre en esa sala tan fría era algo que no me gustaba.

Como es de suponer no dormí en toda la noche, ya que me la pase moviéndome de aquí para allí, ni me moleste en comer tampoco en el día anterior ni nada total que mas daba.

A la mañana siguiente llego mi madre toda ojerosa, con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto. Nada más abrir la puerta se desplomo en mis brazos llorando cual niña desconsolada, yo la comprendía pero no yo no lloraba no podía, me quede sin mas lagrimas que derramar.

Creo que en la vida ay un cupo de lagrimas y las mías ya las agote en mi padre y en ellos que no se merecían ni nombrarlos en mi mente.

Por suerte mi madre estaba tan metida en lo de mi padre que tampoco me pregunto. Menos mal ya tenia suficiente con los comentarios que recibí en las llamadas de teléfono la gran mayoría de las mas cotillas del pueblo como los Marllory, Stanley y los Newton que acababan con el rin tintín de " sabes lo de los Cullen? "

Y así entre llanto de mi madre, mil una organizaciones para el funeral de papa y millones de llamadas de muchísima gente llego el día.

El sepulcro se haría en el cementerio de Forks que era en las afueras de esta y muy cerca de la Push rodeado de mucho verde, la verdad si no fuera porque es un cementerio seria un lugar muy bonito.

Acudió mucha gente, tanto del pueblo, como la comisaría, y de la Push también. Solo demostrando lo que muchos ya sabíamos y es que mi padre era un hombre muy querido.

Como decidimos mi madre y yo… ya que ella estaba en ese estado seria yo la que daría unas palabras antes del entierro, así que me dirigí delante de todos con mi vestido negro y me dispuse a hablar

**- Buenas tardes a todos antes que nada quería agradecer el que hayan podido venir cosa que nos da apoyo a mi madre y ami y es algo que agradecemos eternamente. Que mas podría decir cuando en estos momentos todos sabemos a la grandiosa persona que hoy nos falta, un excelente amigo que disfrutaba de sus salidas al lago a pescar, sus sábados eran sagrados para el** – dije con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus compañeros de la Push – **un excelente compañero que daba todo por lo demás y que arriesgaba su vida por toda la gente de este pueblo** – mirando a los del pueblo y sus compañeros de la comisaría – **un excelente marido que amo mucho a su mujer , que siempre la llevo en el corazón y que recordaba mas a menudo de lo que el mismo quería reconocer **– mi madre me miro y sabia que lo entendía, ya que ella le quería y lo amo por igual – **y como no… un excelente padre y hombre de familia que lo único que quería era protegerla de todo… y una de las cosas masimportante para mi padre era Forks como siempre me decía que le encantaba su bosque verde, y es aquí donde te despedimos papa en tu bosque verde. Siempre te quisimos y siempre te querremos** – y por ser él me permití derramar una pequeña lagrima que cayo cerca de la lapida de Charlie.

Luego de eso me dirigí al lado de mama, le di un abrazo y esperamos a que toda la gente se fuera para así poder decir nuestro ultimo adiós a papa y quedarnos tranquilas sabiendo que el descansaba en paz estuviera donde estuviera.

Una vez en casa mi madre me comento que me fuera con ella por lo menos hasta que acabara en instituto ya que aquí nada me retenía. Pero le dije que no me movería de aquí, no por nada, si no porque así el dolor me recordaría todos los días que no se debe olvidar y me haría mas fuerte.

Hablamos con el abogado y nos comento que papa sorpresivamente tenia un seguro de vida que le había dejado muchos millones de los cuales me lo dejaba todo a mi junto la casa… así que fue un motivo mas para tranquilizar a mi madre. Ella decidió que se quedaría conmigo todo un mes para que no me sintiera tan sola y me adaptara a hacerme cargo de una casa, sin darse cuenta que eso ya lo hacia antes

Así entre remodelaciones de la casa, paseos en el bosque y la playa, y las pocas veces que mi madre me obligo salir al centro comercial con ella a comprar según ella para animarme… pasó un mes y ella se acabo yendo con muchos esfuerzos y muchas promesas de llamadas, visitas y muchísimas cosas más.

A partir de allí el tiempo fue pasando mes a mes sin que para mi tuviera mucho importancia, mas bien paso como un borrón. Yo no volví a ser la misma, apenas si comía o dormía lo cual ocasiono que perdiera peso y que tuviera unas ojeras horribles.

Lo único que me alimentaba era el dolor y la rabia que crecía en mí todos los días llegando a límites insospechados.

No me relacionaba con la gente del instituto, menos con la gente del pueblo que me miraban con lastima y yo parecía que les gruñera, solo quería que me dejaran tranquila con mi soledad y mis cosas. De por si odiaba ser el centro de atención mas lo odiaba por el motivo que era. Muchos mas bien muchas me miraban en el instituto con burla por lo sucedido con los innombrables… parecían que se regodeaban de mi dolor.

Me centre en los estudios acabando así con honores y siendo la mejor, que de poco me servia porque no me importaba. Cada día era más insoportable así que cuando acabo el instituto decidí que me iría a estudiar a las afueras.

Mire muchas posibilidades quería irme lejos donde nadie me dijera nada por mi modo de actuar y hacer mi vida.

Un día llego una carta de una universidad muy conocida y refutada que albergaba a muy pocos estudiantes estaba en Italia, cerca de Volterra. En el fondo de mi mente sabia que eso me recordaba a algo que pero no le preste atención fuera lo que fuera no debería ser tan importante si no lo recordaba.

Además aunque no lo necesitara esa Universidad Vulturi se llamaba me entregaban una muy buena beca estudiantil y tenia muchas salidas.

Así que se lo comente a mi madre que estuvo muy feliz de que me moviera de ese pueblo ya que según ella lo que me tenia amargada era eso los recuerdos… ella no sabia que no los olvidaría nunca y me preocuparía yo de no olvidarlos y mantenerlos bien frescos en mi memoria junto con mi rabia y rencor.

Así que me prepare para irme a vivir allí en el campus que era precioso, como un castillo.

Por lo tanto empaque todo lo que tenia en casa y lo mande hacia allí y la casa la deje ordenada y bien cuidada. Decidí contratar un equipo de limpieza que se encargaría de ir limpiando la casa para no tenerla olvidada y estuviera bien cuidada. Total el dinero me sobraba y yo no lo quería para nada mas y no tenia suficiente valor para vender esa casa que era la mi padre uno de sus mayores tesoros

Me puse en contacto con la universidad que se alegraron de que aceptara y me dijeron el día que estaba destinado mi boleto y que me esperaban allí en el castillo para una reunión.

El verano pasó sin más importancia, fue más estresante para mí ya que no tenía tantas distracciones. Pero lo aproveche estudiando para la carrera que había elegido que fue Literatura Inglesa… ya que lo único que conserve de la antigua Bella era que me seguía gustando leer, aunque no negare que me costaba horrores concentrarme. La verdad es que me ayudaba mucho si leía en el bosque.

Pensé que después de lo que ocurrió con él, no volvería a pisar el bosque pero fue todo lo contrario para mi era como reconfortante estar allí, ya que me sentía más fuerte y bien conmigo misma al pensar que lo estaba superando. Y eso me animaba un poco.

Queriendo cerrar el capitulo de su abandono, bueno el suyo y el de su familia. Un día me arme de valor y me fue hacia su casa, que como supuse estaba toda vacía y llena de polvo.

No me permití llorar pero si sacar toda la rabia que sentí mediante gritos y pedrazos que di a la fachada de esta y esperaba que si un día volviesen tuviesen un pequeño recuerdo de las vidas que destrozaron.

Después de la visita a la casa de los Cullen los días fueron pasando .Hasta que llego finales de agosto y yo ya tenia que partir. Estaba súper emocionada con esa idea pues aparte de que era el extranjero los pocos becados eran de prácticamente todo el mundo por lo que aprendería de muchas culturas y es algo que me gustaba

Así que al final llego el día que debía partir y yo me dispuse a salir de mi casa hacia el aeropuerto y de allí a mi nuevo destino Volterra esperando que mi vida cambiara… y no sabía cuanta razón tenia

**ARO POV**

Sabia que había sido una muy buena idea lo de la universidad muy exclusiva y con muy pocos estudiantes, la habíamos camuflado muy bien de modo que cuando desaparecieran se pudiera culpar al avión que los traería hacia aquí porque una vez aquí no duraría poco y el avión era privado nuestro. A nosotros nos serviría de mucho, tanto como para nuevas adquisiciones como para alimentarnos… ya que lo de los grupos de turistas ya llamaba demasiado la atención.

Teníamos que ir cambiando de táctica cada ciertos años y este año esperaba poder encontrar algo interesante.

La verdad es que me sentía muy solo aquí en el castillo con mis hermanos y la guardia, cierto que teníamos mucho poder, pero de poco servia si este no podía ser compartido con alguien… llevaba demasiados años solo y requería de una esposa, compañera y consorte digna de ser a mi lado una reina… mejor dicho la reina de las reinas, amada y respetada por todos los clanes y por supuesto temida como tal.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Jane entrar a mi despacho, donde normalmente me refugiaba para pensar

**- Maestro, todo esta saliendo como vos ordenasteis…muchas de las solicitudes han sido aceptadas y en breve ya recibiremos a los estudiantes**- dijo mientras me da su mano así poder ver por mi mismo lo que me explicaba, aunque también tenia sus cosas malas pues la misma Jane no podía negar mediante sus pensamientos lo que sentía por mi.

No era solo devoción y respeto lo que sentía por mi si no que era amor, deseo y ansias de poder. Yo no podía verla igual para mi era una mas de la guardia, si alguien importante pero nada mas era una niña a mis ojos.

**- Me alegro querida, esperemos que este año sea fructífero** – dije mientas soltaba su mano y ella hacia una pequeña reverencia para irse y dejarme a mi solo con mi soledad y mis pensamientos

Ellos no llegaban a comprender hasta cuanto deseaba que todo cambiara y que por fin pudiera encontrarla

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios de los cuales agradezco mucho ya que soy novata y el apoyo siempre es bueno ^^ aunque si cayeran mas reveiw yo feliz de la vida y aclarar que es un Bella puede acabar con Aro, uno de la guardia o incluso algún que otro Cullen eso lo veremos alo mejor os daré a escoger que mala soy

_**Roxa Riddle D Malfoy**_ - ya veras que pasa con Aro pero que ay tema no te lo niego en unos dos capítulos lo comprobaras y me alegro de que te gustara el prologo ^^

_**darky1995 **_- Me alegro de que te guste la historia y lo de Charlie es una pena pero tenia que hundir a Bella en su mísera para que crear a nuestra nueva Bella ya la iras conociendo


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía .

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Volterra**

**BPOV**

Una vez llegue al aeropuerto y di mi boleto, me mandaron a un hangar privado por lo que entendí que seguramente el avión seria privado de la misma universidad Vulturi.

Allí me encontré con unos pocos estudiantes a lo mucho 15 que por lo que pude escuchar de sus conversaciones, algunos venían de Seattle, Port Ángeles y de los alrededores.

Por suerte de Forks solo estaba yo y los que estaban aquí no parecían conocerme, por lo que al momento me tranquilice.

Busque un asiento que estuviera desocupado, yo no quería compañía, lo encontré y me acomode en el. Me dispuse a coger mi bolsa y de sacar mi Ipod con música y como últimamente hacia me desconecte de todo lo que me rodeaba, me acomode mejor para poder soportar el largo viaje que me esperaba.

Me acabe durmiendo y me despertó una aeromoza diciendo que habíamos llegado ya a nuestro destino. En ese momento fue cuando me fui a dar cuenta de que estaba prácticamente sola en el avión y que todos mis compañeros descendían de este o ya estarían en el hangar.

Así que recogí mis cosas y descendí lo más rápido que pude, lo que menos quería era perderme. Al salir observe que el cielo esta obscuro, por lo que debería ser la madrugada.

Cuando todos estuvimos fuera del avión encontramos a dos hombres con unas capas muy largas que los tapaban enteros, cosa que me extraño pero no le di mas importancia de la que tenia de seguro que eran de alguna hermandad rara o algo por el estilo.

Nos reagruparon a todos y entonces uno de los hombres se dispuse ha hablarnos

**-Bienvenidos a todos/as, mi nombre es Demetri y el de mi acompañante Félix espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje, ahora nos dirigiremos al castillo donde les espera una reunión en el gran salón con los directores para presentarse y a la mañana siguiente hacer las entrevistas personales, así poder ajustar mas su plan de estudios. Después se les conducirá a sus habitaciones y puedan desempacar y descansar un poco. Si son tan amables de seguirnos **– su voz sonó muy fuerte y osca pero sin perder una suavidad y un terciopelo que por un momento me hizo estremecer y quedarme intranquila por los recuerdos que venían en avalancha sobre mi.

Nos dispusimos a seguirles hacia una especie de autobús pequeño para los pocos que éramos y este se dirigió a lo que supuse yo era Volterra.

Estaba sentada sola cerca de las ventanas para distraerme, que ni cuenta me di que una compañera se sentaba a mi lado.

**-Ola me llamo Roxa, pero mis amigos me llaman Roxy (****Roxa Riddle D Malfoy**** va por ti guapa, y sorry por el diminutivo pero me parecía mas cariñoso y simpático como tu ^^) yo vengo de Seattle tu de donde eres? Como te llamas? **– me dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa y los ojitos chispeantes de alegría y emoción. Tanto que me supo mal portarme descortés con ella y le conteste educadamente

**-Me llamo Isabella y vengo de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks cerca de la Push** – le hable lo mas amable que era capaz en esos momentos ya que hacia tanto que no sociabilizaba que se me hacia un poco difícil.

**-Encantada de conocerte, estoy muy emocionada por eso de la universidad y todo lo que conlleva. Yo elegí Derecho, mi sueño es poder proteger a aquellos que son culpados injustamente** – la verdad es que parecía muy emocionada y en lo más profundo de mí ser me alegre por ella, ya que por lo menos ella si tenía una motivación.

**-Yo escogí Literatura Inglesa ya que me gusta mucho leer, pero tampoco es nada en especial** – y siendo lo mas discreta posible agarre mi bolso para volver a colocarme mi Ipod, intentado no ofender a mi compañera. Con una contestación desagradable.

Lo cual ella debió entender porque no me volvió a hablar y se acomodo en su asiento mientras, supongo yo intentaba descansar un poco.

Nos fuimos acercando a Volterra la verdad es que era precioso y mira que era de madrugada, pero eso no lo hacia menos hermoso. Desde lejos se podía ver un gran castillo, la verdad muy antiguo que esperaba que por lo menos por dentro estuviera un poco más renovado.

Una vez llegamos bajamos del autobús y nos conducieron por unos pasillos estrechos y muy oscuros, simplemente alumbrados con unas especie de antorchas que la verdad le daban un aspecto bastante tétrico.

De golpe se detuvieron enfrente de dos puestas muy grandes de madera oscura y se dispusieron a abrirlas.

**ARO POV**

Estábamos mis hermanos y yo en el gran salón esperando a que llegaran Félix y Demetri con uno de los grupos de estudiantes, ya que venían por turnos para poderlos controlar mas fácilmente y no se llamara tanto la atención por la desaparición de estos.

Junto a nosotros estaba Jane, Alec y nuestra nueva adquisición John que tenia un poder muy parecido a nuestro amigo Eleazar el poder detectar los dones de los humanos o vampiros y la intensidad de estos. Algo que nos favorecía mucho porque no íbamos a tientas a la hora de reclutar a nuevos guardias.

La verdad estábamos un poco aburridos porque siempre era los mismo vienen, nos presentamos en lo que tarda John en localizar a los que si nos van a servir, luego los mandamos a las habitaciones y de allí elegimos cuales se quedan y cuales son para alimentarnos, para al día siguiente poder entrevistarlos personalmente a cada uno a fin de transformarlos y a los que no queremos los reunimos todos en el salón y saciamos nuestra sed de sangre.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los corazones y las pisadas de los que supuse yo serian los estudiantes del primer grupo que venían de la zona cerca de Port Ángeles.

En esos momentos todos los de la sala nos dispusimos a dejar de respirar para poder contener las ansias de sangre, en eso estábamos cuando las puertas empezaron a abrirse.

**NARRACION EN 3º PERSONA **

Las puertas fueron abiertas provocando un sonoro ruido por lo viejas que eran y en esos momentos hubo varias reacciones en ese salón.

**Alec** no hacia más que pensar en lo suculentos que parecían y se le llenaba la boca de ponzoña, impaciente por hincar los colmillos en las venas palpitantes de sus cuellos

**Jane** imaginaba en que podría jugar un rato con ellos, torturándolos como si fueran sus juguetitos, y cuando ya no pudieran mas con el sufrimiento, cuando sus ojos estuvieran faltos de su brillo característico los desgarraría para así poder calmar su sed

**Marco** como siempre aburrido de los acontecimientos que se repetían a lo largo de los siglos que ya lo tenían asqueado de que nunca ocurriera nada del otro mundo… en eso estaba cuando en medio del cuerpo estudiantil allí presente se fijo en una jovencita de cabello caoba que no parecía impresionada ni deslumbrada lo que le hizo pensar. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el instinto de protección que nació en él en ese mismo instante… no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, solo quería recogerla en brazos y llevársela corriendo de allí y apartarle de los ojos avariciosos de sangre de los presentes

**Cayo** no estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de su hermano Marco, pues al igual que el le llamo la atención la misma muchacha y lo único que en su interior rugía era MIA no quería compartirla con los de la guardia. Había sufrido muchos años en soledad y no quería seguir así, él quería encontrar a su reina y pasar con ella toda su eternidad tratándola como lo que era su mas preciado tesoro

**Aro** no cabía en si mismo de dicha, pues por fin la había encontrado y la iba hacer suya… solo le basto que su mirada se cruzara con esos pozos chocolates para saber que por fin había encontrado su lugar feliz . Un lugar que sabía no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara bajo ningún concepto.

En esos momentos fue cuando miro hacia sus hermanos y se quedo estupefacto pues en sus miradas se encontraba la misma adoración y devoción hacia su humana, no supo que pensar, o como actuar pero quedo tranquilo sabiendo que al menos le apoyaría en que al menos a ella no le sucediera nada solo tenían que averiguar mas de ella.

**John** quedo hechizado por la pequeña humana de ojos chocolates pero no por razones de amor o atracción, si no pues porque en su interior regia el poder mas grande que en sus años de existencia pudo ver, supo en ese mismo instante que esa humana seria muy poderosa y valiosa para sus maestros.

Los estudiantes estaban todos deslumbrados por tanta belleza frente a sus ojos, pero preocupados de que a la vez sintieran escalofríos al observar los ojos de dichas personas.

Por un lado Bella tuvo como una especie de flash back donde recordó lo que una vez le contó él sobre unos vampiros que eran como la realeza los VULTURIS y supo que se había metido en problemas. Pues estaba rodeada de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Pero eso no le hizo recular ni tener miedo pues en este mundo no le quedaba ya nada más que el dolor y la sed de venganza que residía dentro suyo. Todo eso sin ser consciente de los pensamientos de la realeza hacia su persona.

**BPOV**

Observaba todo a mi alrededor preocupada no por mi si no por los estudiantes que me acompañaban pero sobretodo por Roxy pues es verdad que apenas la conocía pero una chica joven llena de ilusiones y vitalidad, no merecía un final como este.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la delicada voz de uno de los que estaban sentados en esa especie de trono.

**-Bienvenidos a nuestra institución déjenme que nos presentemos, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, a mi derecha podréis encontrar a mi hermano Marco Vulturi y a mi izquierda a mi otro hermano Cayo Vulturi. Somos los directores de esta universidad y estaremos encantados de contestar sus preguntas y asesorarlos en lo que necesiten **– dijo este con la voz del que intenta calmar a un rebaño de ovejas.

"_**Pero que buenos mentirosos son todos ellos, si nacieron para embaucarnos a nosotros los humanos, que simplemente somos sus juguetes y alimento a lo largo de su estupida existencia"**_ pensaba con toda la rabia que pudiera embargar en su cuerpo por esas despreciables criaturas, solo quería que se dejaran de falsedades y acabaran con mi patética vida.

**-Echas ya las presentaciones les dejaremos que vayan a sus aposentos para que puedan desempacar y descansar de este largo viaje. Mañana por la mañana se les llamara a nuestro despacho para hacer las entrevistas personales a fin de poder personalizar mejor sus carreras en nuestra institución. Sin mas que pasen Buenas noches y si son tan amables sigan a Félix y Demetri que son los que los trajeron aquí.-** dijo el que supuse se llamaba Aro ya que no preste mucho interés antes.

Nos dispusimos a seguirles, pero antes de abandonar el salón tuve la sensación de ser observada y no pude evitar girarme y darme cuenta que era mirada por los tres vampiros sentados en los tronos con intensas miradas, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió si no lo que creí identificar en ellas que no era otra cosa que devoción y cariño.

Me quede extrañada pero preferí enterrar esos pensamientos ya que no tenían sentido alguno para mi.

Nos dirigieron hacia unos pasillos repletos de puertas que supuse serian nuestras habitaciones antes de que acabaran con nosotros, lo mas seguro es que lo de las entrevistas personales fueran para así poder acabar con nosotros sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Me indicaron el que seria mi dormitorio en lo que duraba mi estancia y la verdad no me imaginaba lo que me encontraría detrás de las puertas.

Pues era un dormitorio bastante anticuado, pero no por eso menos lujoso, los postes de la cama le daban un aire de elegancia y estilo a la cama que concordaba perfectamente con la habitación y en general con el castillo.

Por lo demás el resto de la habitación tenía su escritorio, un sofá individual cerca de la cama y otro de dos plazas cerca de las de los ventanales del dormitorio. (Fotos en mi perfil)

Me dispuse a desempacar lo poco que llevaba por hacer algo no porque creyera que sirviera de algo pero bueno en algo tenia que ocupar mi tiempo, ya que sueño no tenia por la siesta en el avión que nos traía hacia aquí.

Una vez ya lo tenia todo desempacado, agarre mi bolsa, me tumbe en la cama, que todo sea dicho de paso era muy cómoda y me prepare para leer un rato mientras esperaba que amaneciera para así poder acabar con todo esto.

**NARRACION EN 3º PERSONA **

Lo que ella no sabia es que mientras ella estaba en un su habitación pensando que probablemente esta seria su ultima noche de vida, en el gran salón la realeza vampiresa decidía el que de seguro seria su futuro, pero no un futuro poco duradero si uno que les asegurara pasar toda la eternidad junto a la que creían o mas bien aseguraban seria su eterna acompañante, amante, consorte y esposa.

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios de los cuales agradezco mucho ya que soy novata y el apoyo siempre es bueno ^^ aunque si cayeran mas reveiw yo feliz de la vida.

Perdón por la demora de la actualización pero visto los pocos comentarios decidí darle un giro a la historia y me costo mucho escribir este capitulo… el summary sigue siendo el mismo porque que Edward encuentre a Bella de las manos de Aro no quiere decir que SOLO este con el… o puede que si

Que pasara?

Los hermanos Vulturi pelearan por ella?

La compartirán?

Aceptara Bella lo que planean para ella?

Que será lo que planeen?

Para darme un poco de ánimos actualizare cuando lleguemos a las 10 comentarios solo pido 4 mas de los actuales a que serán WAPISISISIMAS y me comentaran plissssssss ^^

Acepto sugerencias e ideas y lo que no les guste o crean que puede mejorar no se apenen y coméntenmelo ^^

_**Roxa Riddle D Malfoy**_- Merci por leerme y seguirme, para mi es muy importante y me alegro. Por eso decidí que salieras en el capi, que hago te devoran? O te convierten? Te gustaría tener algún poder?

_**darky1995**_ - Cariño no ibas tan mal encaminada pero decidí darle un giro. Que te parece? AHHH… te quería incluir en este capitulo pero preferí dejarte elegir quien te gustaría ser y que papel desempeñar… ?

_**afroditacullen**_ - Bueno guapa si es cierto que la hago sufrir pero por el mero echo de que a lo largo de la historia tenia que desarrollar una Bella fuerte, fura y fría para mas adelante enfrentar a los Cullen... de momento si los tienes que odiar un poquito pero solo un poco mas adelante ya veremos que aran ellos frente a esa situación

_**Ally Pattinson**_ - Gracias por tu apoyo y cualquier cosa que consideres que pueda mejorar la historia encantada la retocare

Y recordar que no son mis historias si no de las lectoras, por lo tanto estoy a sus servicios y me encantaría saber lo que les gustaría, anhelan o si quieren ser participes de la historia.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Decisiones**

**MARCO POV**

Mientras los humanos se retiraban a sus aposentos no pude evitar seguir con la mirada a mi dulce humana, sus movimientos, su aroma todo de ella me llamaba.

Cuando se giro, supongo que por sentirse observada mi mundo dio un vuelco y me concentre en memorizar esos ojos tan profundos que me habían hechizado hasta que tuviera otra oportunidad de verlos.

Una vez se retiraron del todo, estuve decidido a que haría cualquier cosa para que esa humana, mejor dicho mi humana pasara toda la eternidad junto a mi siendo mi compañera eterna.

La ansiaba la anhelaba en tan poco tiempo.. pero sabia que aunque fuera así eso no le quitaba intensidad a lo que sentía en estos momentos por ella, se que es especial e única, pero sobretodo lo que si se es que no podaría sentirme completo hasta que la tuviera en mis brazos, bajo mi protección y amor hacia ella.

Había escuchado sobre la imprimación en los licántropos y realmente sentía curiosidad por ello, pensaba que no habría nada parecido en nuestra especie... pero cuando pose mis ojos en los suyos supe que a lo mejor no era imprimación lo que nosotros teníamos, pero podría considerarse parecido, pues sentí que flotaba y que el mundo podría terminar y yo seria feliz porque la había visto una vez. Mi ángel caído del cielo para sacarme de esta soledad y encierro.

Me gire hacia mis hermanos y los vi en el mismo estado de estupefacción y con unas sonrisas sinceras que hacia siglos no se los veía, además de que sus ojos tenia un brillo especial.

**-Primero que todo, antes de decidir que hacemos con este grupo de humanos. Veamos que talentos nos tienen ocultos, John infórmanos, que es lo que observaste?**- dijo mi hermano Aro, cogiendo la responsabilidad como hermano mayor que ya era habitual en él

**-Si maestro, de las 15 estudiantes solo 4 tenían poderes… pero uno es el que mas me cautivo pues en esa humana albergaba mucho poder y unos dones asombrosos. Quede cautivado delante de tanta magnitud maestro.** – Dijo esto con todo el tono de admiración que yo jamás le había visto desde que esta en nuestra guardia

**-Nos harías el inmenso honor de decir que poderes viste y sobre todo quien fue dicha humana que te cautivo?**- como siempre mi hermano Cayo tan sarcástico, con sus comentarios…pero pude notar que si estaba interesado e impresionado

**-Los poderes que pude observar fueron el de controlar los elementos de la tierra menos el fuego, el de la telequinesia solo con objetos, el de tele transportarse a cualquier lugar en el que antes haya estado y el de controlar el tiempo deteniéndolo a su antojo y en todos ellos estaban esos poderes poco desarrollados **– la verdad es que eran dones interesantes que no teníamos y que serian buenos contar con ellos , pero no se deja uno? El de la mujer que le impresiono?

**-John vuelves a dejarnos con la intriga de la mujer tan poderosa… nos podrías decir quien era y que poder tenia?** – dije ya impaciente, quería acabar la conversación lo antes posible para poder hablar con mis hermanos de mi hermosa humana

**-La chica era la que tenia en cabello de color caoba, con unos hermoso ojos chocolate que estaba muy callada lo mas apartada del grupo **– fruncí el ceño al igual que mis hermanos, no me había gustado que hubiera notado esos hermosos ojos que solo yo podía observar, pero igual no pude dejar de pensar que no podía ser que justo mi niña fuera tan poderosa, eso era bueno así seria mas fácil al hablarlo con mis hermanos – **y su dones son el poder copiar los dones de otros con solo estar a su alrededor y el poder intensificarlos y utilizarlos a su antojo, lo que si es verdad que los tiene poco desarrollado en estos momentos** – eso no era de importancia junto con nosotros podría ser la mejor, mi reina, mi diosa, además de hermosa era poderosa es perfecta.

**-Bien pues nos retiramos a deliberar que hacemos con ellos en nuestro despacho no queremos ser interrumpidos bajo ningún concepto ¿Queda claro?** – dijo autoritario Aro

**-Como usted ordene maestro** – contestaron a coro los de la guardia, mientras nosotros nos levantábamos e íbamos a velocidad sobre humana al despacho de mi hermano Aro.

**CAYO POV **

Nos dirigíamos al despacho de Aro y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en sus delicadas facciones, en su aroma, todo de ella me cautivo y tan solo en minutos. Esto no podía ser normal… pero que era normal en nosotros? La verdad es que nada. Tenia que ingeniármelas para que mis hermanos la aceptaran como mi consorte.

Una vez llegamos nos sentamos, mas por costumbre que por necesidad y me dispuse a contarles lo que me ocurrió

**-Quiero a esa humana** – dijimos los tres a la vez y nos quedamos mirando como si nos hubieran crecido tres cabezas a cada uno

**-Haber serenemos un poco de quienes hablan ustedes? Yo hablo de hermosa muchacha de cabello caoba y delicada facciones** – dijo mi hermano Marco con una sonrisa de idiota

"_**Se puede saber cuando se ha vuelto tan cursi mi hermano? Nose supone que siempre se aburre ¬¬"**_ aunque en el fondo lo entendía, ya que yo, si ella me lo pedía le bajaba hasta las estrellas una a una.

**-Pues de la misma que yo mi niña hermosa con esas curvas que harían despertar hasta un muerto y esa mirada tan intrigante** – dijo Aro igual o mas soñador que Marco

"_**Nose supone que es el mayor y tendría que tener los pies en la tierra?"**_ dios esta mujer si nos había flechado y ni mas ni menos que a los tres.

**-Vale quedo claro que los tres la queremos y que nos a hechizado solo con poner nuestros ojos en ella… una cosa tenemos en común y es que no queremos perderla bajo ningún concepto, tanto porque la queremos, por lo poderosa que es ella** – puse las cosas en claro para que por lo menos la conversación avanzara aparte de adular a nuestra humana

**-Si eso quedo en claro que la necesitamos con nosotros, dejad me ver los informes para obtener mas información de ella** – dijo Aro después de salir de su estupor, rebuscando entre los expediente que por suerte tenia una fotografía de cada uno de los estudiantes – **Aquí esta Isabella Swan, le va el nombre ya que es bellísima, demasiado para su propia bien** – vale comenzamos a desviarnos del tema otra vez – **Bueno a lo que íbamos, viene de Forks y no tiene apenas familia pues su padre murió en un accidente de trafico y su madre vive en Arizona con su marido actual Philp. Así que es una buena noticia ya que será mas fácil que se quede con nosotros**– mi niña hermosa ya tenia nombre Isabella un nombre de reinas, nuestra reina.

**-Tenemos en claro que a de ser transformada, tanto por sus habilidades, como porque la necesitamos… el dilema es de quien será la consorte?** – Bien por fin Marco muestra un poco de madurez y llegamos al tema en cuestión

**-Porque no nos la quedamos los tres… seria nuestra reina, la única en nuestro mundo y mas querida que cualquier otra mujer por los tres, venerada por lo que es, nuestra mujer** – dije con calma, total la queríamos los tres y yo no estaba en disposición de perderla la quería demasiado y es algo que en si me asustaba, pero que no iba a dejar escapar.

Solo con posar mis ojos en ella sabia que era especial, aunque en sus ojos pude ver que albergaba mucho dolor, por lo que seguramente debió sufrir mucho a lo largo de su vida y era algo que no me gustaba. Algo que intentaría que una vez estuviera con nosotros jamas volviera a sentir, porque nosotras la cuidaríamos, amariamos y adoraríamos hasta el ultimo de nuestros suspiros. Pues en mi desde que me fije en ella no había existencia sin ella.

**ARO POV**

La idea que nos acababa de dar Cayo era buena, nunca iba a ser mas querida o protegida que con nosotros tres. Además de que ella había nacido para ser nuestra reina y así es como debía ser.

**-Me parece bien hermano, no hay mas que decir de nuestra Isabella… será consorte de los tres, pero deberíamos hablar con ella, nose conocerla aunque sea después de su transformación como toda una dama, merece ser cortejada como tal por los tres** – es una costumbre de nuestra época de nacimiento y no lo iba a discutir con ellos, si ellos no querían yo solo me encargaría de que supiera que nos tenia a sus pies y que la veneraríamos como tal.

**-Si Aro tienes razón, tenemos que ponernos en ello cuanto antes mejor, me lleno de ansiedad no estando cerca de ella y ya la añoro** – me quede impactado por la palabras de mi hermano Marco normalmente era muy reservado y mas en lo referente a sentimientos

**-Vale ya que tenemos en común lo que haremos con nuestra reina, pasemos a decidir que haremos con los demás humanos**– se notaba que Cayo quería acabar de decidir lo antes posible todo para escabullirse en el cuarto de nuestra Isabella, una idea que de echo también rondaba por mi cabeza y estoy seguro que Marco compartía con nosotros.

Así pasamos a decidir que haríamos con cada uno de esos humanos con dones y sin ellos. En eso estábamos cuando un grito desgarrador, que se debió de escucharse en los rincones mas hondos del castillo. Pero para nosotros eso no era un grito cualquiera, era el grito de nuestra hermosa niña

**-Isabella**- gritamos los tres a la vez y salimos a una velocidad más inhumana de lo que habitualmente ya era. Pues ese grito nos desgarro por dentro.

No podía dejar de pensar mientras corríamos que si le hubiera pasado algo rogaría a mis hermanos o a los de la guardia que acabaran conmigo, no podía ser que después de tantas décadas cuando por fin había encontrado a mi diosa, a mi amor me la arrebataran tan deprisa, sin darme tiempo a poder gozar de ese sentimiento de amar con todo lo que se tiene sin apenas esperar nada a cambio, pues lo único que deseas es que ese ser sea feliz... aunque eso a uno mismo le haga infeliz y se que compartia esos pensamientos con mis hermanos aunque en estos momentos no les pudiera leer la mente. Porque con solo ver sus rostros sabia que ellos la ansiaban y amaban tanto como yo.

**NARRACIÓN EN 3º PERSONA**

Y es que mientras los hermanos Vulturi decidían que hacían con la vida de Bella, esta decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a sabiendas que eso era peligroso, pero que a ella personalmente no le importaba.

Con lo que ella no contaba que en esos momentos pasando por los pasillos Camila una guardia de los Vulturis la verdad de carácter muy curioso, iba haciendo la ronda por esos parajes del castillo.

Tan distraída estaba que no pudo controlar al respirar el sentir el dulce olor de la sangre de esa humana, sangre cantaba para ella pues no llegaba a ser su "Tua Cantante" pero igual era muy irresistible para ella.

No pudo controlarse y se abalanzo sobre ella y le desgarro la yugular que es de donde mas sangre podría adquirir y mas dulce sabría.

Estaba tan metida en el placer de la sangre corriendo por su garganta calmando sus instintos que no noto que a toda velocidad los hermanos Vulturi se dirigían hacia ella inundados en pánico, horror y mas miedo del que jamás pensaron tener, por pensar que podría ser que ya llegasen tarde y la perdiesen para siempre.

Isabella estaba prácticamente ya inconsciente, no veía, ni escuchaba nada y apenas y sentía el dolor de ser desgarrada salvajemente.

Los hermanos empujaron a Camila con un fuerza descomunal y se arrodillaron antes su niña con los rostros bañados en dolor y calibrando si aun la podían salvar.

* * *

WOW chicas pedí 4 comentarios mas y en el mismo día los recibo estoy que no paro de rebotar en mi silla de la emoción, se que se podría considerar poco, pero para mi es muy importante sentirme apoyada y me motiva a escribir mas.

Gracias también por sus alertas y los que añaden mi historia a favoritos y si esas maravillosas personas dejaran a más un review una servidora se postraría ante sus pies XD

Bueno como os prometí que actualizaría a los 10 review aquí tenéis el capitulo espero que os guste de veras, es cortito lose, e intentado plasmar los sentimientos de los tres hermanos Vulturis que por cierto a petición de mi buena amiga _**Ally**_dejo las fotografías de ellos en mi perfil (mis Vulturis están mas buenos ^^)

Vamos a superar mi meta actualizare a los 16 review pido dos mas que en el capitulo anterior haber si podemos superarlo chicas ^^

_**darky1995**_- Soy muy perversa lo se, que por cierto tranquila cariño no te pasara nada no creo que te condenen por agredir a Bella… haber como acabara tu historia… así te dejo con el intríngulis XD

_**Ally Pattinson**_- Me alegro que te guste la historia, te dejo las fotos en el perfil y en las edades que se estancaron mas o menos son Aro el mayor con los 27, Marco el mediano a los 26 y Cayo el pequeño a los 24 son bastante jovencitos… ya que tiene que levantar pasiones en nuestra Bella XD

_**Cullen Lorena - **_Me alegro de que te nos hayas incorporado ya sabes cualquier duda o sugerencia serán bien recibidas… te gustaría formar parte de la historia? Como?

_**TitaCL **_- Bienvenida al club de las perversas XD… me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y los mismo que con Lorena si tienes alguna duda o algo me lo comentas y encantada responderé siempre …al igual te digo si quieres ser participe de la historia ^^

Las personalidades de ellos se ven un poco en este capitulo, Aro se podría decir que es el cabecilla de los hermanos, Marco el mas reservado pero no por eso menos pasional y sentimental y Cayo el cachondo ya que es el benjamín

Y recordar que no son mis historias si no de las lectoras, por lo tanto estoy a sus servicios y me encantaría saber lo que les gustaría, anhelan o si quieren ser participes de la historia.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: Transformación y el despertar**

**NARRACION EN 3º PERSONA**

Los tres hermanos estaban tan preocupados e inundados de miedo que ni cuenta se daban de que su querida Isabella se estaba desangrando enfrente de sus ojos.

Se miraron entre ellos, no hacia falta que se leyeran la mente, el corazón de su reina cada vez iba mas lento y si tardaban mas, no sobreviviría y una cosa tenían clara, su existencia no tendría motivo de ser si ella no estaba en sus vida.

En esos momentos ellos decidieron como una sola mente y a la vez bajaron sus cabezas.

Aro le mordió en lo quedo de su cuello inyectando lo máximo que pudo de ponzoña, mientras Marco le mordía una muñeca y luego la otra sin querer absorber ni un poco de su sangre pues la quería demasiado y a su vez Cayo se ocupo de sus tobillos con la misma finalidad que sus hermanos y rezando a no sabe ni el mismo a quien para que su hermosa niña se quedara con ellos.

Cuando se separaron de su cuerpo suspiraron a la vez de puro alivio al oír su corazón acelerarse por la ponzoña que ya corría por sus venas… pero no chillaba de dolor si no que estaba quieta y callada.

Los hermanos Vulturi la observaban intensamente, tenían miedo de haber echo algo mal. Fue en ese momento donde cayeron en un mismo pensamiento que los dejo intranquilos, porque a lo mejor cometieron un grave error en no pensar antes en sus actos.

**-Hermanos la hemos mordido los tres, llevara el veneno de los tres por siempre en sus venas. Somos los mas mayores y mas antiguos de nuestra raza eso podría afectar a su transformación o existencia de algún modo. Tenemos que estar al pendiente de ella **– dijo Aro poniéndose serio frente a sus hermanos, aunque realmente no hiciera falta que les dijera lo de estar por ella pues lo iban a hacer igualmente.

Entonces fue cuando oyeron unos leves sollozos de la vampira que habían estampado contra la pared para separarla de su Isabella. Dicha vampira seguía allí abrazándose a sus rodillas y lamentándose por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos.

**-Camila, preséntate ante nosotros YA!** – rugió Marco, estaba muy furioso, porque por culpa de esa estupida vampiro casi pierde a su tesoro mas preciado.

**-Si maestros** – dijo haciendo una reverencia muy tensa ya que no sabia donde meterse, le sabia muy mal haber atacando tan cruelmente a esa muchacha ya que de por si ella no era propensa a perder el control y de por si tenia un poco de compasión por la raza humana.

**-Debes ser castigada por atreverte a atacar a nuestra reina **– los pocos vampiros como Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix y Demetri que estaban por los alrededores atentos a lo que haya echo esa vampiro para que sus amos se pusieran tan furioso, al escuchar esa frase de Aro expresada con tanta devoción jadearon por la impresión – **No te lo vamos a poder perdonar pero de momento serás encarcelada en las mazmorras, será nuestra Isabella la que dicte tu sentencia, ahora Felix y Demetri cogedla y encerradla **– dijo con todo tono de autoridad Aro

Una vez los vampiros se llevaban a Camila hacia los calabozos en los subterráneos, nadie era consciente de todo el sufrimiento y la quemazón que recorría a Isabella por dentro.

Ella quería morir y no sabia que morir fuera tan doloroso. Sentía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, no podía moverse, no podía gritar o suplicar porque el dolor acabara de una vez y que por fin pudiera morir en paz.

En eso Cayo se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de los pasillos y que era un verdadero milagro que ninguno de los humanos hubiera escuchado lo que estaba ocurriendo allí mismo.

**- Marco, Aro debemos llevarla a su dormitorio, por lo menos que este cómoda y tendríamos que buscarle un vestido no me gusta verla con ropa ensangrentada** – decía mientras observaba a su hermosa niña y le quitaba unos rizos que tenia en su hermosa cara

**- Muy bien llevémosla a sus aposentos de mientras todos los demás nos esperan en el gran salón tenemos que comunicarles algo muy importante** – dijo Aro de manera que todos estuvieran enterados, mientras Cayo agarraba en brazos a Isabella como si fuera echa de los cristales mas finos y los tres se dirigían a sus aposentos.

Una vez llegaron a su dormitorio la dejaron en el centro de la cama con todo el cuidado del mundo mientras la observaban, como poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba y se iba volviendo mas rígido y frío, pero no por eso menos hermoso.

**-Que vamos hacer con el grupo de estudiantes que tenemos? Yo no me pienso separar de ella, además cuando despierte seguro que ella tendrá sed, lo mejor no seria esperar a que ella este con nosotros?** – dijo Cayo mientras se sentaba en el lado derecho de Isabella y la observaba como aquel que ve el sol por primera vez totalmente deslumbrada aun desarreglada y medio cubierta de sangre

**-Opino lo mismo que Cayo, no me pienso separar de ello a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario y en cuanto a los estudiantes me parece correcto que esperemos a que ella este con nosotros así, ella también podrá decidir que se hacen con ellos. **– dijo Marco a los pies de la cama de su amada mientras le acariciaba la pierna y se tranquilizaba porque veía que poco a poco las heridas que tenia se iban sanando

**-De acuerdo esperaremos, y en cuanto a la guardia seria conveniente explicarles la situación a fin de que no haya ningún otro problema ni incidente y que si lo hubiera, que no será el caso, se pagara con la muerte** – Aro estaba preocupado sabia que muchas de las vampiras de la guardia aspiraban a tener algo con ellos a fin de convertirse en sus esposas y poder obtener ese poder y control sobre su raza

Y la verdad no iban muy desencaminados ya que Jane estaba que se subía por las paredes de la rabia que sentía por dentro por esa estupida humana

"_**Que le pueden ver es una estupida humana, puede que sea poderosa pero en estos momentos es débil y de seguro podría acabar con su vida fácilmente. Heidi de seguro me ayuda siempre a tenido predilección por Cayo y tal como observaba Heidi a Cayo mientras este le acariciaba la cara a la humana seguro que me ayuda"**_ pensaba Jane ideando ya en su mente mil y una formas de matarla pero sobre todo que sufriera, por arrebatarle lo que era de ella y llevaba años queriendo

Heidi no estaba muy diferente a Jane le carcomía por dentro ver el amor con que miraba su amado a esa insípida humana que desde luego no tenia nada de hermosa, ella lo era mucho mas, todos caían a sus pies tanto humanos como vampiros y Cayo no iba a ser distinto y se ocuparía personalmente de ello…

Los hermanos estaban tan ensimismados viendo a su diosa que no reparaban en el tiempo… les costaba mucho dejarla no querían separase de ella. Pero sabían que por su bien tenían que primero solucionar lo de los guardias a fin de que no volviera a suceder ningún otro altercado con ella.

Cuando fueron capaces de salir del hechizo que les tenía preso de su pequeña niña se dirigieron hacia sus tronos para hablar con sus súbditos.

Una vez sentados en sus tronos y con todos sus guardias enfrente suyo se dispusieron a decir los nuevos acontecimientos

**-Los hemos reunido aquí porque lo que acaba de suceder hace un momento en los pasillos, es intolerable… ya no por el simple echo de que para nosotros Isabella sea importante, si no porque cualquier humana pudo haber visto el incidente y eso desencadenaría muchos problemas. Así que sea la ultima vez que alguien ataca a un humano sin antes habernos avisado a nosotros de sus intenciones de cazar. **– dijo Aro con voz autoritario mirando intensamente a todos los de la guardia. Se giro hacia su hermano Marco para que continuara.

**-Una vez aclarado este asunto de los tema de caza… Queremos que quede en claro que nadie repito NADIE puede dañar tanto físicamente, como de palabra a nuestra Isabella cuando ella despierte. Deberéis mostrarle respeto, como lo que ella es nuestro consorte, nuestra reina de los tres** – aclaro Marco ignorando los jadeos de sorpresa de muchos de los vampiros, y los medio gruñidos de muchas de las presentes que aspiraban a ser sus eternas compañeras

**-Todo aquel que sea capaz de dañar, aunque sea en pensamiento a nuestra Isabella será castigado con la muerte, sin excepción de nadie **– dijo Cayo mirando a las féminas que habían gruñido ante la noticia que les comunico Marco.

Ellos no iban a permitir que nadie les arrebatara su mas preciado tesoro después de tantos siglos de soledad.

**-Referente a los humanos que habitan el castillo se les comunicara mediante una reunión grupal que se aplazan las entrevistas, por lo que si tienen que alimentarse pueden cazar fuera del castillo con la mayor discreción posible y por turnos… y sin mas pueden retirarse** – sentencio Aro muriéndose por regresar junto a su amada para sentirse otra vez completo y feliz… aunque de momento no los hubiera aceptado y seguramente estaría asustada sin saber que le ocurría.

Fueron abandonando el salón los de la guardia, algunos a los salones de entrenamientos, otros a los aposentos y los demás en las rondas por los alrededores y por dentro del castillo.

**-Heidi**- grito Marco, aunque si lo hubiera susurrado lo hubiera escuchado igual- **Búscale un hermoso vestido blanco y ves a su dormitorio, la vistes y la arreglas y mas vale que la trates como si fuera de la porcelanazas mas finas que tus manos hayan tenido el honor de poder tocar si no lo pagaras con tu vida**. – dicho esto se levantaron de sus tronos y fueron a ver a su amada

Cuando entraron en los aposentos de su hermosa reina se quedaron estupefactos, pues en transcurso de la tarde, su cuerpo, sus facciones, toda ella había cambiando considerablemente.

Si antes la consideraban hermosa, ahora las mismas diosas del olimpo le envidiarían, pues según sus ojos no existía ni en este mundo ni en cualquier otro, un ser más hermoso que el que reposaba… aun ensangrentada y desarreglada encima de esa cama.

Nada ni nadie podría opacar tanta belleza y esplendor, ella desprendía un aura que te absorbía de sobremanera, tanto así que harías cualquier cosa por ese ser maravilloso bajado desde el mismo cielo y era imposible no dejarse llevar por él. (Foto de bella vampira en perfil)

A todo esto Isabella seguía retorciéndose por dentro de dolor, no comprendiendo que es lo que ocurría. Esto no podría ser la muerte…algo no iba bien.

Y más después de notar que algo dentro de ella crecía con mucha fuerza y poder, tanto que sentía que se desbordaba en cada poro de su piel ardiente.

Heidi de mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo hacia sus aposentos furiosa como nunca había estado. Como se atrevían ha hablarle así a ella que era la mas hermosa a los ojos de todos.

Los celos se la comían viva… no podía con ellos, pero tenia que portarse bien ese era su plan para que la dejaran acercase a su tesoro y arrebatárselo. Agarro un vestido cualquiera de color blanco y se dirigió hacia los aposentos de la "reina", poco le duraría el titulo según ella

Los hermanos estaban tan metidos en esa aura que desprendía su diosa que no repararon que entraba en la habitación una furica Heidi que quedo igual de estupefacta que sus maestros por las mismas razones que ellos tuvieron al entrar y eso la enrabietó mas y la carcomió de envidia

**-Maestros este vestido va bien?** – dijo lo mas dulcemente que podía, para poner en marcha su plan, pero tragándose la ponzoña que regurgitaba de la furia reprimida

**-Si, le quedara hermoso. Asegúrate de lavarla bien y de cuidarla si no quieres pagarlo con tu vida** – dijo Cayo amenazadoramente a Heidi que dolida por sus formas tuvo que bajar la cabeza, para que no viera su expresión y por dentro creciéndole la rabia por esa estupida niña

**-Si, amo Cayo no se preocupe yo la cuidare** – dijo escondiendo una sonrisa por todo lo que pensaba hacer nada mas ellos abandonaran la habitación, ya luego ella miraría de cómo seducir a Cayo para que la perdonara.

**-Entonces nos retiramos, una vez hayas concluido tu tarea puedes dirigirte a hacer tus asuntos personales **– dijo Marco un poco reticente a separarse de su princesita, pero sabia que debían dar privacidad a su niña… ya mas tarde no se separaría mas de ella hasta que despertara.

Mientras se disponían a retirarse de los aposentos Cayo tenia un mal presentimiento de que algo iba a sucederle a su angelito, ya que el sabia que Heidi no era de fiar y no era para nadie un secreto el que ella estaba obsesionado con él.

Así que le dio la mano a Aro para que pudiera leerle la mente, para poder traspasarle sus temores y confirmar que hasta que Heidi no abandonara la habitación el se quedaría por los alrededores por si acaso.

Marco al ver ese contacto entendió las dudas de sus hermanos porque aunque no pudieran leerse las mentes entre los tres a la vez a no ser que fuera por el don de Aro.

Siempre habían tenido una conexión especial, sea por los siglos vividos juntos o por lo que fuera, pero sentía una unión especial entre ellos.

No le dio importancia porque intuía lo que pasaba y se dispuso a seguir con su camino hacia su dormitorio para poder cambiarse de ropa, no se había dado cuenta de que al estar cerca de ella, tenia un poco de su sangre y no quería verse mal cuando ella despertara

Dentro de los aposentos Heidi observaba a la humana con una inmensa rabia y con unas ganas terribles de acabar con su vida ahora que podía y se veía de lo más indefensa y débil, no podría defenderse

Aun así siguió sus ordenes, la limpio, la peino dejándole unos hermoso bucles chocolate que le enmarcaban la cara y la vistió con el vestido blanco con una cinta negra bajo su busto, que se realzaba debido a los cambios de la transformación (vestido en mi perfil)

**- Que voy hacer contigo? Que seria mas divertido? Partirte el cuello a cada uno de tus huesos? O mejor, acabo de beber la poca sangre que te queda? No eso no, no quiero contaminarme, debes de saber asquerosa… me decido por partirte hueso a hueso **– dijo en un susurro macabra, por si sus amos aun estaban cerca del dormitorio.

Con lo que Heidi no contaba es que Isabella si había oído cada una de las amenazas de dicho vampiro, y entendió que por algún motivo eso confirmaba sus sospechas de que no estaba muerta…

Se asusto al darse cuenta que podía escuchar todos los ruidos del castillo, incluso los corazones de los estudiantes que por extraño que parezca no le dio sed .Por lo que entendía que ella se estaba trasformando en vampiro en lo que había soñado desde que lo conoció pero que en los últimos meses fue lo que mas llego a odiar.

Ahora seria uno de ellos, la cosa tenia gracia, cuando lo deseaba no se le concedió y cuando no lo quería se convertía en uno de ellos.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas cuando despertara, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era pensar en que manera podría protegerse de esa vampiro… deseo con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos y poder enfrentarla… ella ya no era la indefensa e inútil humana que todos veían en ella, le pareció extraño pero le gusto ese pensamiento, ahora podría a enfrentarse a aquellos que en su momento la trataron como una mascota.

Heidi ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el interior de Isabella, se dispuso a cumplir sus amenazas primero arrancándole los brazos… cuando se disponía a arrematar contra ella.

Isabella abrió de golpe los ojos revelando en ellos toda la furia que pudo, y en vez de ser ella la arremetida fue ella la que en un ágil movimiento se acerco a Heidi, quien estaba petrificada en su sitio porque en el momento que sus ojos conectaron con los de Bella no pudo moverse de sus sitio es como si la hubiese paralizado… cosa que ni la misma Isabella sabia que había echo.

Dio un giro como si estuviera danzando y se monto en su espalda y le arranco la cabeza a Heidi, en lo que esta emitió un chillido agudo que reboto en las paredes de la habitación y que alerto a los hermanos Vulturi que estaban al pendientes de ese cuarto.

A lo que ella era totalmente ajena con que siguió con lo suyo y con el mas mínimo esfuerzo siguió su trabajo y luego paso a desmembrarla para así no quedaría de ella nada de lo que lamentarse

Cayo que había oído las amenazas de Heidi, cuando se disponía a entrar para detenerla y entro en dicho cuarto quedando estupefacto por lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Ella era como un ángel bailando alrededor de Heidi, lo tenia totalmente hipnotizado con sus movimientos y con ese vestido que la hacia ver como un verdadero ángel, un ángel de la muerte.

A todo esto los hermanos Aro y Marco habían llegado al escuchar el chillido agudo de Heidi y se quedaron al lado de Cayo con las mismas expresiones que él.

No podía ser que se hubiera transformado, no habían ni transcurrido 24 horas, entendían que podía ser que el echo de que le quedara poca sangre en el cuerpo y eso afectara a la hora de su transformación pero tan deprisa? Era algo que Aro no entendía bajo ningún concepto.

Marco por otro lado no podía apartar los ojos de semejante espectáculo que lo tenía embelesado y conquistado, solo con ver esos movimientos. Aunque ninguno de los hermanos había tenido el placer de ver su hermoso rostro.

Cuando Isabella acabo con ella se giro hacia sus espectadores y ahí fue cuando el mundo de los 4 cambio, cuando sus ojos se conectaron.

* * *

Gracias por sus alertas y los que añaden mi historia a favoritos y si esas maravillosas personas dejaran a más un review una servidora se postraría ante sus pies XD

Bueno como os prometí que actualizaría a los 16 review y nos hemos pasado cosa que me tiene loca ^^ aquí tenéis el capitulo espero que os guste de veras, me ha costado mucho y lo siente si me quedo churro pero prometo mejorar y en el próximo no el siguiente ya tendremos muchas noticias de los Cullen que a mas de una las ara caer de culo XD

Bella la imagen de vampira es la del perfil lo que mas tenéis que prestar atención es en sus ojos que no serán borgoña si no, el que se ve, un verde intenso. En el siguiente capitulo se explica el porque y el pelo de la foto que sale imagináoslo mas chocolate y brillante con tonos rojizos ( no encontré la imagen perfecta que tenia en mente ='( , así que por fis utilicen un poco su imaginación )

Vamos a superar mi meta actualizare a los 25 review haber si podemos superarlo chicas ^^

_**Roxa Riddle D Malfoy**__** - **_Se te echaba de menos XD, si la verdad es que soy un poco pervertida pero mola no? Te pareció bien tu personaje?

_**darky1995**_ - Tranquila que Bella será misericordiosa XD, y nuestra REINA, que actitud tendrá?… volverá en algún momento a ser dulce y tierna? Lo queréis así?

_**Ally Pattinson**_ - Ya veras con lo que tengo preparado para los Cullen os dará un sincope, yo muero por escribir ya ese capitulo XD… y me alegro enormemente que te guste los capis ^^

_**Cullen Lorena - **_Chiqui en el próximo ya sales así que tate atenta y espero que este capi te guste… complicadillo pero…

_**Cathya Bloodkisse**_- La verdad es que para un buen enfrentamiento con los Cullen ella tenia que sufrir mi intención no es que ella caiga a sus pies nada mas verlos y referente a lo del accidente se sabrá en capítulos mas adelante no te preocupes no dejare la duda y espero que los siguientes capis si te gustaran ^^

_**Cullen-21-gladys**__** - **_Me alegro de que te nos incorpores… a lo del temblor puede que sea así…que es lo que preferís?

_**Natuchi23**__** - **_O con mas de tres la historia no acaba y veras que nos esperan muchos giros y la verdad es que nuestra Bella quejarse no podrá hacerlos XD

_**afroditacullen**__** - **_Sip los tenia que cambiar por dios tan vejetes no podrían despertar las pasiones de ninguna, ya que en un futuro quiero agregar lemmon explicito y por lo menos tiene que levantar eso XD

Y recordar que no son mis historias si no de las lectoras, por lo tanto estoy a sus servicios y me encantaría saber lo que les gustaría, anhelan o si quieren ser participes de la historia.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: Consortes**

**ARO POV**

Cuando ella se giro para encararnos, al mirar esos intensos ojos verdes deje de respirar por un momento. Me sentí absorbido por ella, no podía dejar de mirarla, me sentía perdido en esos luceros.

Note una conexión extraña entre nosotros los 4, era como si de por si ya nos perteneciéramos…como si ella hubiera sido creada para nosotros.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que esa conexión especial podría ser por la ponzoña de los tres que corría por sus venas, de ahí a que tenga ese hermoso color de ojos. Seguramente intensificamos mucho más sus poderes al tener un poco de cada uno de nosotros.

Me alegre ya que si nosotros sentíamos esa atracción hacia ella, lo mas seguro es que ella también la sintiera hacia nosotros y eso me lo confirmo cuando vi como sus ojos nos devoraba como si fuéramos la mas suculentas de la comidas.

**MARCO POV**

Me quede paralizado, no podían ser mas hermosos en este momentos sus ojos, aunque en ellos se podía ver un profundo odio y no sabia porque un ser tan delicado, tan sublime podía albergar un sentimiento tan lastimero.

Pero ya me encargaría junto a mis hermanos de saber de donde provenía y si alguien se había atrevido a dañar a nuestra reina lo pagaría bien caro.

Ella no estaba echa para sufrir, ella debía ser tratada con delicadeza, con cariño y amor, pero sobretodo con mucha devoción. Con gusto me postraría a sus pies y seria su esclavo eternamente.

Observe como Isabella nos miraba, como evaluándonos, seguramente mi pobre niña debería estar asustada y no sabría lo que le sucedía, pero nosotros se lo íbamos a explicar y ella estaría bien a nuestro lado.

Y entonces abrió eso apetitosa boca suya y nos recompenso con el sonido mas hipnotizante, hermoso, casi angelical que mi oídos hayan tenido el placer de escuchar.

-**Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque eso supongo que ya lo sabrán. No se preocupen se lo que soy y se quienes son ustedes, por desgracia conocí un aquelarre que vivía cerca de mi antiguo hogar y me contaron ciertas cosas de su especie… bueno de nuestra especie** – aunque su voz era lo mas hermoso que jamás oí, su voz parecía destilar rabia, burla y superioridad.

Cosa que me extraño mucho, pero no me molesto y por lo que pude observar en mis hermanos tampoco les molesto a ellos. Pero dicha información que nos acababa de dar nos dejo en estado de shock

"_**Ya sabe lo que somos? Como? Quienes eran ellos? A caso son ellos los que han implantado este enorme odio hacia los demás?"**_ mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando nuestra diosa se dirigió hacia nosotros con sus andares felinos.

**CAYO POV**

Deslumbrado, esa era la palabra que podría definir el estado en el que estos momentos me encontraba.

Después de ver esa mirada, esa expresión en sus magnificas facciones, no volví a ser capaz de que mi cuerpo y mi mente pudieran crear alguna frase o alguna idea o lo que sea que tuviera coherencia en mi.

Sentía que lo único para lo que servia es para estar a los pies eternamente de este hermoso ser que nos dio el placer de poder contar con su presencia. Era incapaz de despegar mi mirada de ella, todo me fascinaba la manera en que nos evaluaba, en como respiraba sin necesidad alguna, como su ceño se fruncía por supongo yo que alguna pensamiento que tenia no le gustaba, como se relamía los labios al observarnos, cosa que hizo que cierta parte de mi cuerpo despertara de un largo letargo.

Cuando nos contó que sabia de nosotros no me lo podía creer, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si pareciera que estuviera diciendo el clima y no contándonos de seres que de por si la gente piensa que no existen.

Lo que si me sorprendió es con la frialdad que expreso en su mirada cuando hablo de ese aquelarre y el veneno que destilaba su voz, que aunque era realmente atrayente y adictiva, no hacia que no se pudiera detectar que sentía una inmensa rabia hacia ellos. Guarde esos pensamientos ya después con mis hermanos los solucionaríamos o averiguaríamos que paso.

Poco a poco vi como se iba acercando a nosotros contoneando esas caderas y ese cuerpo creados para el pecado y se paro frente a nosotros, entonces izo algo que personalmente me descoloco sobre manera y es que inhalo con mucha fuerza como aquel que esta oliendo el mas deliciosos de los vinos.

Parecía que estuviera preparándose para cazar y que nosotros fuéramos sus presas en como sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus facciones se volvieron mas salvajes, cosa que la hicieron ver extremadamente sexy

**BPOV**

Cuando mis ojos conectaron con esos vampiros, los reconocí como los que nos recibieron cuando llegamos… lo cual me recordó que eran los Vulturis la realeza vampiresca, pero no iba a bajar la cabeza y menos hacer una reverencia, no le debía respeto ni devoción a nadie.

Pero lo que si le llamo la atención es que aun no queriendo se sentía atraída hacia ellos de una manera extraña que ella misma no entendía, no era amor, era una necesidad de estar en sus brazos, de estar junto a ellos y sobre todo una sed inmensa de cada uno de ellos.

Eso le recordó la quemazón que sentía en la garganta y es que debería de alimentarse y desde donde estaba podía escuchar los corazones y las respiraciones de los humanos que habían en las habitaciones colindantes a la suya, pero ella no le llamaba esa sangre… ella quería beber de esos vampiros y de una manera salvaje y excitante.

Los vio allí parados, como si estuvieran hipnotizados por algo, seguramente también deberían estar intentado medir las palabras para contarle que es lo que era y las leyes que debería de cumplir, lo que no sabían que yo sabia de ellos y que no iba a cumplir ninguna de sus leyes a nos ser que así yo lo quisiera, aunque eso me costara la muerte.

Así que les ahorre el trabajo y me presente contándoles, porque no… la verdad a medias. Sabia que delatando a los Cullen a lo mejor ellos después pagarían por ello, por haberme contado sus secretos pero ehhhh a ellos les importo abandonarme y ser el causante de la muerte de mi padre?

**-Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque eso supongo que ya lo sabrán. No se preocupen se lo que soy y se quienes son ustedes, por desgracia conocí un aquelarre que vivía cerca de mi antiguo hogar y me contaron ciertas cosas de su especie… bueno de nuestra especie** – dije sintiendo rabia al recordar a los que me hirieron, pero aunque lo dije con rabia y superioridad intente no perder esa actitud coqueta

Porque sentía la necesidad de seducir a esos hombres los notaba como míos y que con ellos podía hacer lo que me diera la santa voluntad.

Me acerque a ellos contoneando las caderas en lo que supuse seria sexy y por las expresiones de esos vampiros, supe que lo estaba consiguiendo ya que los vi pasar saliva ruidosamente.

Una vez estuve frente a ellos inhale con fuerza y se me lleno la boca de ponzoña, lo único que mi mente podía procesar en esos momentos es que tenia sed y esas iban a ser mis presas.

Mientras maquinaba una y mil formas de devorar esos suculentos cuellos y a si poder probar ese dulce elixir que se seguro seria para ella el mas suculento. No podía esperar a hincar sus colmillos, sus instintos estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera provenir de ellos. Vio como uno de ellos hizo el pobre intento de aclararse la garganta claro indicio de excitación

**-Estamos encantados de conocerte Isabella, mi nombre es Cayo** – la verdad que parecía el mas joven de los vampiros allí presentes, pero eso no lo hacia ver menos hermoso, tenia una melena rubia desordenada y unos extravagantes ojos rojos que eran muy atrayentes para mi. Sus facciones eran marcados no tanto como sus hermanos, supongo que por su juventud y un cuerpo… dios que cuerpo solo me invitaba a querer devorarlo poco a poco y no dejar una sola porción sin ser marcada por mis labios -**y estos son mis hermanos, este es Aro** – y señalo al vampiro que tenia a su izquierda, que todo sea dicho de paso era mas que guapo, con esos pómulos marcados y esa barbilla bien definida desde luego que ese debía ser el hermano mayor... estaba para hacerle varios favores, que con gusto yo le iba conceder uno a uno, al igual que su hermano Cayo tenia unos preciosos ojos rojos, una cabellera oscura que le llagaba a la barbilla y un cuerpo que bien me iba a asegurar que fuera mío solo mío – **y por ultimo mi hermano Marco** – por descarte este debía ser el mediano…este era el equilibrio de sus hermanos pues no tenia las facciones tan marcada como su hermano mayor, ni tan aniñadas como su hermano menor, pero aun así para mi perfectas y como sus hermanos igual de atrayentes para mi- **y estamos encantados con ser honrados con tu presencia, pero supongo que en estos momentos debes de tener sed, ya que tienes los ojos negros **– dijo este removiéndose incomodo, de seguro sabia que si tenia sed, pero no de sangre humana, ni de vampiros sino la suya

**NARRANCION EN 3º PERSONA**

Se acerco coquetamente a Cayo y le paso las manos pos su marcado pecho, notando como los músculos debajo de su camisa se tensaban por su contacto, algo que casi la hizo sonreír por verse capaz de crear esas reacciones en él. A lo que Cayo era incapaz de moverse por sentir el mayor de los placeres que jamás creyó poder sentir y solo le estaba acariciando. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de agarrarla por su sedoso cabello chocolate y plantarle un beso que la hiciera olvidar hasta su nombre.

**-La verdad es que si tengo sed, me quema mucho la garganta** – ronroneo como gatita en celo mientras rastrillaba las pocas uñas en el pecho de Cayo, el cual parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón si aun hubiera seguido latiendo y era cierto estaba mas que estupefacto y con una prominente erección de record guiness.

Marco y Aro con sus mandíbulas tan abiertas que seguro estarían barriendo el suelo, no habían visto vampira mas sexy en toda su existencia… mas que un ángel parecía un demonio, era perfecta. Por dentro un pequeño demonio y por fuera tenia el aspecto del mas dulce ángel, capaz de encandilar hasta el mas frío corazón. Aunque ellos por dentro se morían de celos ellos también querían gozar de su pequeño demonio

**-Es normal que notes esa quemazón es debido a que tienes sed, pero no te preocupes una vez saciada te sentirás mas cómoda, cerca de esta habitación están los estudiantes que te acompañaron hacia aquí puedes degustar el que quieras **– dijo Aro, que también quería reclamar por un poco de atención de ella y ella no iba a ser descortés verdad?

**- Cierto tengo mucha sed, pero no precisamente de esos humanos** – ronroneo acercándose a él y plantándose enfrente, mientras poco a poco se paraba de puntitas y se iba inclinando hacia su cuello. En esos momentos a Aro se le paro la respiración al sentirse tan cerca de su diosa, si en esos momentos llegase a morir seria feliz. Pero esto no se iba a quedar solo ahí, la cosa iba a mejorar porque cuando lo tuvo a su merced le paso la punta de la lengua por su extenso cuello, notando como este se estremecía de sobremanera por el contacto de ella y es que el vampiro en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era agarrarla de la cintura empotrarla contra la pared y poseerla hasta el cansancio, uno que jamás llegaría. Isabella se acerco a su oído para susurrarle **– Tengo sed de otro tipo de manjar, seréis capaces de complacerme?** – y se aparto para darle su mas angelical sonrisa, la cual parecía deslumbrarle.

En esos momentos cuando ellos vieron esa sonrisa quedaron a tal punto deslumbrados que si ella les hubiera pedido que se arrancaran ellos mismos miembro a miembro lo hubieran echo la mar de felices y con unas sonrisas gigantescas solo por hacerla contenta a ella

**-Podemos ofrecerte otros humanos si así lo gustas o hay otro tipo de dietas si así lo prefieres, estaremos encantados de complacerte en cualquiera de tus caprichos ¿de que tienes sed?** – dijo Marco con su voz extrañadamente ronca que lo único que izo es excitarla mas de lo que ya estaba

Fue hacia el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ciño su cuerpo al de este que al sentirse tan cerca de ella se puso rígido como una roca y ella aprovecho eso para frotarse y notar su muy prominente erección. Lo agarro de la camisa para poder acercarse a sus labios y cuando los tuvo a escasos centímetros

**-Tengo sed de vosotros** – y le planto un apasionado beso casi anomalístico, separándole los labios con su propia lengua y entrando a explorar lo que para ella ya era suyo porque así lo quería.

Le succiono la lengua, le mordió los labios, más que un beso parecía una batalla por la dominación de su persona, para poder reclamar su cuerpo como suyo

El beso que ya de buenas a primeras era muy pasional se volvía cada vez mas ya que durante dicho beso empezó a frotarse contra él consiguiendo así un sonoro gemido de su parte. Y que le agarrara de la cintura para así acercar mas su cuerpo a la de su hermosa diosa no dejando ni la mas minima parte de su cuerpo sin el contacto del cuyo.

Tan metidos estaban en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que a su alrededor Aro y Cayo morían de celos porque ellos también ansiaban participar así gozar de ella y ofrecerle lo que ella deseara tomar de ellos.

Fue así como se acercaron a ellos que seguían inmersos en ese pasional beso, Aro se coloco a las espaldas de Isabella y cernió su cuerpo para que lo notara cerca, a lo que ella al notarlo aprovecho y froto su culo contra el miembro de este que no pudo controlar el gruñido de satisfacción que abandono de su pecho.

A lo que Cayo se coloco a su lado, le aparto el pelo del cuello y empezó a besarlo con besos húmedos con la boca abierta y de tanto en tanto pasando su lengua y sus dientes como si la estuviera marcando como suya, que era si como los sentían los 3 hermanos, mientras aprovechaba y sus manos acariciaban todo lo que pudiese del cuerpo de Isabella, sentía que le faltaban manos para adorar a su reina como se merecía

Isabella al verse tan atendida y complacida por los tres vampiros que no pudo controlarse y en el estado de frenesí que se encontraba se giro en los brazos de Marco para encarar a Cayo al cual agarro del pelo y le ladeo la cabeza y hundió sus dientes en el cuello de el para poder succionar su dulce néctar, la cual ronroneo de placer cuando por fin pudo obtener lo que tanto ansiaba.

Cayo al sentir lo dientes de ella perforándole la piel y succionando con fuerza, estuvo lejos de sentir dolor, pero muy cerca de sentir un inmenso placer que lo izo gruñir de necesidad, sentía que quería mas, quería enterrarse en ella y reclamarla como suya.

Aro y Marco no les extraño ver las acciones de su reina ya que en algunos aquelarres los vampiros preferían alimentarse de sus parejas, ya que por algún motivo les era más atrayente su sangre y establecían un vínculo de unión entre ellos.

En esos momentos se miraron a los ojos y se movieron a la par Marco le mordió a ella en el lado derecho de su cuello y succiono con fuerza mientras la acariciaba y Aro se movió para poder morderle la nuca apartándole el pelo y bebiendo de la mas dulce sangre que jamás tuvo el placer de probar, a lo que Cayo no se quedo atrás y le mordió el lado izquierdo del cuello.

En esa habitación reinaban los jadeos, gruñidos y ronroneos de necesidad, satisfacción y placer a los que se vieron envueltos por tantas emociones que les sobrepasaba.

Así uniéndose los 4 mediante sus bocas y sus propios cuerpos se fundieron en una unión especial que solo ellos compartirían y que solo se podría romper con la muerte..

* * *

Gracias por sus alertas y los que añaden mi historia a favoritos y si esas maravillosas personas dejaran a más un review una servidora se postraría ante sus pies XD

Cada vez me dejan mas sorprendida y feliz de ver que les gusta mi historia, me alegro de ver que los comentarios no faltan y eso es algo que agradezco

Este capitulo se me izo muy complicado y perdonen si me quedo un poco extraño pero lo que quería recalcar es que debido a que ella contiene la ponzoña de los tres se siente atraída hacia ellos recalco NO es amor si no atracción.

Vamos a superar mi meta actualizare a los 37 review haber si podemos superarlo chicas ^^

_**darky1995**_ – Lo siento cariño pero soy de las que piensa que Bella o ninguna, para mi siempre el será el eterno enamorado fiel a su frágil humana, pero veras como te gustara lo que tengo pensado para ellos

_**Ally Masen**_ – También soy fiel a que el siempre ame incondicionalmente a Bella y si la ama, la abandona por lo de siempre el querer protegerla y debajo de todo ese odio Bella sigue sintiendo algo por nuestro Romeo

_**farfallenere-1918**_ _**– **_Me alegro horrores de que te guste el fic y me encanto tu comentario me animo mucho ^^ espero y te siga gustando cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida

_**Cullen-21-gladys – **_La verdad es una relación rara la que tendrá con ellos ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo que por cierto ya se sabrá muchas noticias de los Cullen

_**-Tsukino**_ _**- **_Tenia unas expectativas horribles lo reconozco por eso tenia miedo que la gente al ver los horribles primero capítulos no se adentraran mas , nose como mejorarlos para que la gente se anime alguna sugerencia?

_**afroditacullen – **_Se agradece el comentario y espero que si te guste como reacciono ella, me costo decidirme la verdad, pero quería hacer una Bella sexy, atrevida, desinhibida y fuerte te gusto? Le añadirías algo o le quitarías algo?

_**isa-21**__** – **_Decidí hacer este tipo de Bella porque siempre la pintan como demasiado tierna y demás así que pensé en darle un poco de revuelo aunque puede que mas adelante se suavice un poco ya veré

Para las interesadas que se mueren por el reencuentro decir que el próximo capitulo será titulado el **PASO DE LOS AÑOS** el cual se sabrá de los Cullen y el siguiente **EL REENCUENTRO** así que un poco de paciencia valdrá la pena… eso espero XD

Y recordar que no son mis historias si no de las lectoras, por lo tanto estoy a sus servicios y me encantaría saber lo que les gustaría, anhelan o si quieren ser participes de la historia.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: El paso de los años**

**BPOV**

Han pasado 110 desde que desperté en esta nueva no-vida y muchas cosas han cambiado, se puede decir que adoro mi existencia tal y como es en estos momentos.

Durante este tiempo he mejorado muchísimo en lo que se refiere a dones, ya que al estar rodeado de guardias y muchos de los que viene de visita debo tener cerca de 100 dones copiados de diferentes personas y entrenamientos físicos, para las peleas… aunque aun no entiendo para que si mis hombre no me dejan salir a ninguna misión porque dicen que soy lo mas valioso que tienen y que además no pueden pasar ni unas horas sin mi presencia

Os preguntareis ¿mis hombres? Si, Aro, Marco y Cayo … después de mi despertar y de habernos alimentado unos a los otros creamos unas especie de alianza entre nosotros irrompible y a partir de ese momento me han estado cortejando durante décadas para que los aceptara como mis esposos y para pasar toda la eternidad a su lado como su reina … no negare que los quiero mucho y que me encanta que me traten como si fuera lo mas preciado para ellos en este mundo, pero no los amo.

Yo jamás volveré a amar es algo que me prometí. No demostrar esa debilidad a nadie, no volvería a dejar a nadie el lujo de volver a pisotearme y hundirme en mi miseria, soy poderosa, soy hermosa, soy querida por tres vampiros y tengo el mundo vampiresco a mis pies no necesito de nada mas.

Al final acepte después de muchos ruegos y dentro de una semana se reunirían todos los clanes para que me conocieran y así poder hacer la ceremonia de reclamamiento y se me respetara como lo que soy, aunque ya lo hacían, como la reina de su raza.

Estaba preocupada en cierto modo porque sabia que en esa fiesta lo mas seguro es que estuvieran los Cullen, pero en cierto modo quería que vieran en lo que me había convertido que ya no soy la frágil y estupida humana que abandonaron, que no me importa quienes son, ahora estaba juntos a mis hombres ellos me apoyarían en todo.

Durante mucho tiempo ellos quisieron saber que aquelarre había sido el que me había contado sus secretos, de seguro para castigarlos pero yo no quería que los castigaran, pero no porque no lo merecieran si no porque el castigo se lo quería dar yo, que vieran en lo que me había convertido y sufrieran al ver lo que pudieron tener y perdieron por no valorar lo que yo era.

No negare que durante este tiempo he tenido infinidad de disputas con muchos de la guardia infinidad de veces, con la que mas Jane ella se cree superior a los demás, nose da cuenta que nunca me superara…ella es una de las féminas que quería lo que yo tenia el amor de Aro hacia mi persona y el poder de gobernar a mi santa voluntad y eso la carcomía por dentro.

Muchos aprendieron que no se debían meter conmigo después del incidente de Heidi y me daban sus falsas sonrisas, aunque por dentro yo sabia que darían cualquier cosa por matarme, JA como si pudieran.

Al igual que habían infinidad de vampiras que me odiaban y envidiaban por mi belleza y poder. Había las misma cantidad de vampiros que soñaban con calentar mi cama y se desvivían en halagos y presentes por mi, cosa que no voy a negar me encantaba tenerlos postrados a mis pies, aunque a los hermanos Vulturi no les gustaba nada, mas de una vez tuvieron que desmembrar a neófitos que descontrolados que según ellos les querían quitar lo que es suyo, osease yo y con eso ellos decían dar advertencias a todo aquel que se acercara de ese modo a mi.

El que peor llevaba estos asuntos era Marco es el mas posesivo de los tres, Aro a diferencia de Marco es el mas sensato por lo que en vez de dedicarse a celarme , se dedicaba mas a conquistarme con libros que sabia que eran mi devoción o con otros presentes que sabia me volvían loca y no podía faltar Cayo el era el mas pasional de los hermanos…cuando nos veíamos en los pasillos o estaban en los tronos, en los cuales yo normalmente me sentaba en sus regazos dependiendo de a quien le tocase, pues Cayo es el que mas le costaba tener la manos para si mismo, se desvivía por acariciarme, besarme o poseerme, cosa que siempre molestaba a Aro porque decía que estas demostraciones era mejor hacerlas en nuestra habitación fuera de ojos lujuriosos hacia mi persona, eso parecía calmar un poco el deseo de Cayo hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Después de haber convivido con ellos llegue a conocerlos muy bien tanto sus personalidades, como sus muestras de cariño y amor hacia mi… aunque yo no fuera muy dada a demostrar cariño en publico. Pasión si que lo demostraba en público, nunca faltaban los besos pasionales, las caricias prohibidas y las provocaciones incesantes.

Pero el poco cariño que demostraba como sonrisas tiernas y palabras cariñosas siempre era en privado en nuestros aposentos donde muy pocas veces me mostraba tierna con ellos, al fin y al cabo se portaban bien conmigo y me habían demostrado devoción, adoración, respeto, amor y lealtad, algo que personalmente yo valoro mucho.

Ahhhh y no podía olvidar mi grupo de amigas, somos inseparables al cabo de las décadas ha ido aumentando quedando en las que somos ahora.

La primera en acercárseme fue Roxy, siii la chica del autobús se ve que fue una de las que tenia dones, el de ella es controlar los elementos, cosa que nos divertía mucho entre las dos, ya que como yo los copiaba nos hacíamos nuestras guerras en los bosques cercanos al castillo.

Nos hicimos muy amigas y muy unidas ya que juntas pasamos nuestros primeros años en nuestra raza, compartimos nuestros primeros entrenamientos. Ella sigue siendo parecida a como era de humana tanto físicamente, claro esta que mas blanca de piel y con unos hermosos ojos rojos, como de carácter…sigue siendo muy emotiva y con muchas ilusiones por todo lo que la rodea.

Luego se nos unió Camila que resulto que después de atacarme, cosa que ya le perdone y la entendí a sabiendas que mi sangre de por si ya era llamativa para los vampiros.

No fue juzgada porque salí en su defensa no me parecía justo que se la fuera inculpada por algo que no pudo controlar y que de lejos se veía que estaba arrepentida de haber cometido esa atrocidad.

Tuve muchas discusiones con Marco que era el que mas quería que se la castigara, pues dice que sufrió mucho viendo como se me escapaba la vida de las manos, pero lo convencí como no, con mis artimañas, cuatro besos por aquí, dos arrumacos por allí y unas cuantas palabras tiernas para tenerlo a mis pies y aceptando todo lo que yo quisiera.

Lógicamente Camila se disculpo infinidad de veces de echo fue tanto el sentirse culpable que decidió cambiar de dieta como los Cullen y ahora luce unos ojos dorados la mar de atrayentes y llamativos en la guardia pues es la única que los tiene y ella la mar de orgullosa por tener esa fuerza de voluntad.

Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ella por ser capaz de cambiar de dieta y por defender sus ideales, no dejándose pisotear por lo que puedan decir los demás. Ella es así decidida y temeraria, pero sin dejar de ser responsable.

Poco después conocí a Ally, ya que al salir en una misión que le duro cerca de 5 años debido a que unos vampiros se estaban dedicando a crear niños inmortales descontrolados tuvo que ir a solucionarlo.

Luego de que nos conociéramos mas a fondo me confeso que lo paso muy mal pues ella le costaba mucho enfrentarse a los niños… ella es mas considerada para nosotros como una mama, se preocupa por nuestro bienestar, lo que hacemos e intenta siempre encubrir nuestras maldades para no ser castigadas. Siempre tiene palabras alentadoras y amables para hacernos sentir bien y la adoramos por ello.

Cuando ya llevaba en esta no-vida unos 50 años es cuando apareció Lorena ella si que revoluciono el castillo con su actitud…vino a Volterra siendo nómada porque sentía gran curiosidad hacia lo que se decía de nosotros y no pudo aguantar el pasarse a curiosear por aquí.

Tanto así que se enamoro de nosotros y se quedo en la guardia, además de porque tenia un don bastante interesante como es el de cambiar el aspecto físico de los vampiros como de los seres humanos…me recordaba mucho su actitud y carácter a Alice. Ella es una bola de energía que no para quieta de aquí para allá con sus andares alocados y volviéndonos locas a todas nosotras… pero la queremos así.

Adoro los días enteros en los que nos vamos de compras, lose extraño en mi el que ame ir de compras pero es así soy ahora me encanta y a ella le gusta tratarme como Barbie Bella tamaño natural y no la iba a negar nada si ella era feliz y a mi me gustaba porque no? Esa es mi pequeña Lore

Y como olvidar a nuestra nueva adquisición en el grupo Val con ella sentía una conexión especial somos muy parecidas en lo que se refiere a gustos, ambiciones y carácter.

Tanto ella como yo somos muy independientes no nos gusta que los demás se metan con nosotras y hacemos lo que queremos porque es lo que deseamos… por decirlo en cierto modo muy rebeldes pero no por eso siendo malas personas. Nos encanta pasar hora leyendo nuestros libros, en nuestros mundos personales… aunque las demás se meterían con nosotras diciendo que éramos raras y unas aburridas, pero si nosotras somos felices que les da a los demás lo que hagamos?

En lo único en lo que no nos parecíamos es que ella era mas bien timidilla, me recordaba mucho a la Bella que yo era antes… ahora a mi si me gustaba ser el centro de atención y sentirme devorada por los ojos hambrientos de muchos de los de la guardia.

Y juntas todas nosotras, Roxy, Camila, Ally, Lore y Val somos las locas de este castillo, es con las únicas que algunas veces muy pocas me daba el lujo de demostrar un poco de la antigua Bella, no era altanera con ella como con todos los demás y no las trataba de menos para mi ellas son muy importantes.

Una de las tantas cosas que también cambiaron es que odio que me llamaran Bella se me podía decir Is, Isa, Isabella o Ela pero nunca Bella y quien gozara nombrar ese diminutivo se enfrentaría a Isabella Vulturi cosa que a nadie le hacia gracia por lo que era respetada y no se me discutía nada

En estos momentos estamos las 6 en Milán, hace unos días que habíamos decidido irnos las 6 juntas a los desfiles para buscar nuestros vestidos para la gran ceremonia.

Me costo mucho convencer a mis hombres de que no nos acompañara nadie de la guardia para protegernos, no me gustaba que me trataran como si fuera de porcelana yo soy fuerte y poderosa, sabia que ellos lo hacían porque me aman pero eso no quita que me molestara, así que después de muchos pucheros y arrumacos decidieron complacerme enfurruñados.

Así que aquí estábamos viendo uno de los últimos desfiles.

**-Ela mira que vestido mas hermoso, el azul es tu color no puedes dejar que te lo quiten, pero también es cierto que el otro rojo también te quedaría bien con esas curvas** – dijo Lore rebotando como un pelotita en el asiento… demasiadas horas sentada para ella, se estaba volviendo loca rodeada de tanto vestido y gala, ella era la encargada de vestirnos a todas y eso a ella le encantaba

-**Lore te quieres calmar un poco cariño que estas llamando la atención y eso sabes de sobras que no es bueno** – le dijo Ally con un tono todo tierno, a lo que Lore se giro con un puchero en plan me acaban de decir que no iremos a la juguetería a comprar mi juguete favoritos – **Cariño no digo que no te emociones simplemente intenta controlarte un poco** – y le regalo un sonrisa tierna ganándose un abrazo de nuestra amiga hiperactiva.

**-Si por favor Lore contrólate sabes que no me gusta ir a estos lugares y menos llamar la atención, así que muestra un poco de madurez **– Val lo decía solo para cincharla bien la conocía yo, y Lore haciendo gala de toda su madurez le saco la lengua cual niña pequeña desde el hombro de Ally.

**-Cálmense y miremos el desfile que nos estamos perdiendo de los mejores vestidos** – y no tuve que decir nada mas para que de un mini salto Lore se colocara bien y con ojitos soñadores siguiera mirando el desfile

Cinco horas mas tarde salíamos del desfile hacia el hotel con una Lore histérica pensando en como nos arreglaría y que complementos le irían bien a cada vestido, una Ally que miraba con una inmensa ternura a nuestra pequeña amiga rebotando en vez de caminando, a Val ignorando todo a su alrededor metida en su mundo como siempre y luego estábamos Camila, Roxy y yo enfrascadas en nuestras conversaciones

**-Is no estas nerviosa por la fiesta que nos espera a nuestra llegada?** – pregunto Camila sin nombrarlos, ya que todas ellas eran las únicas que sabían de mi historia no al completo de los Cullen y estaban algo nerviosas por la reacción que yo pudiera tener.

**-No te preocupes Cami ella es fuerte y de seguro que los dejara con un palmo de narices nadie se resiste a nuestra "reina"** – dijo Roxy medio caxondeandose de mi a sabiendas que odiaba que me llamaran reina ellas porque no me gustaba hacer distinciones entre nosotras para mi todas éramos iguales.

**-No juegues con fuego pequeña Roxy que no respondo**- le dije en broma – **y Cami tranquila lo tengo controlado no voy a dejar que vean que me afecta, cuando en verdad no me afecta nada, ellos me dejaron y se arrepentirán de ello **– sabia que todas ellas aunque cada una estuviera metida en sus cosas me habían oído lo que decía se preocupaban por mi y yo por ellas y eso era algo que se lo agradecía

Así es como después de dos días nos dirigimos hacia Volterra para la inminente fiesta, con nuestros vestidos y pisando fuerte.

**EPOV**

110 años, 110 malditos años sufriendo por mi niña hermosa, mi Bella… en estos momentos ella debe estar en el cielo rodeada de sus seres queridos como el ángel que era ella.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que la abandone y con ello me lleve a toda mi familia, condenándome no solo a mi si no a todo ellos…porque digo esto? Muy sencillo nada es igual desde que nos fuimos.

Yo llevo recluido en mi habitación desde décadas, salía de vez en cuanto para estar con Esme que era la que peor llevaba al ver así a sus hijos.

El resto del tiempo no salía de casa solo cuando nos teníamos que mudar hacia otro lugar, había dejado de tocar el piano, de leer mi preciados libros y lo único que hacia era escuchar la nana que le compuse a Bella una y otra vez sin cesar… revolviéndome en mi propia desdicha.

No salía ni para cazar mis hermanos tenían que obligarme y las pocas veces que salía por propia voluntad era porque ya no podía aguantar mas los sollozos de mi querida madre Esme rogándome en la mente que por lo menos no me dejara morir, que no quería perder a mas hijos.

Y es que no solo habíamos perdido a Bella por mi culpa, sino que también a Alice y a Rosalie.

La primera en abandonarnos fue Alice lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo y no hace mas de 80 años de ello.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaba como siempre metido en mi cuarto en Alaska que fue el lugar donde escogimos venir desde que nos fuimos de Forks, nadie trabajaba ni iba al instituto, apenas y salíamos de casa ya que estaba muy adentrado al bosque y ver que durante 30 años nadie había cambiado seria muy extraño, pero es que no teníamos voluntad para mudarnos.

Estaba escuchando la nana de mi hermoso ángel, al volumen mas alto intentando así acallar los gritos y los pensamientos de mis hermanos algo ya muy común desde que abandone a mi niña.

Pero esta vez eran mucho mas fuertes y protagonizados por Alice que desde que nos fuimos de Forks había cambiado mucho ya no era la duende hiperactiva de siempre regalando sonrisas a todo aquel que se le presentaba por delante.

Ahora ella no salía de compras jamás, lo poco que compraba lo hacia por Internet y porque sabia que nosotros no lo haríamos, siempre estaba berrinchuda y con malas contestaciones y gritos para todo aquel que se le acercara pero al los que mas castigaba era a Jasper y a mi, a el con gritos directos y a mi con los pensamientos mas agresivos y mas dolorosos que se pudiera imaginar y esta tarde no era distinto.

**-Jasper déjame tranquila con mis cosas, te he dicho millones de veces que no me achuches que no me apetece estar así contigo** – grito a sabiendas que no hacia falta que lo oiría de igual manera

**-Cariño, pero es que no soporto verte así, en ese estado, además de que apenas y tenemos contacto físico** – dijo Jasper en un susurro lastimero, todos sabíamos que era uno de los que junto a mí y Emmet mas mal lo pasaba por que se sentía culpable de haber atacado a Bella.

**- No aguanto mas te odio… por tu culpa y el estupido de Edward perdí a mi mejor amiga y ya no la volveremos a ver, soy incapaz de ver su futuro tanto debe ser el odio que nos tiene que parece que me haya hasta bloqueado** – ladro a Jasper y estoy seguro que se encogió dolorosamente por sentirse mas culpable de lo que ya lo hacia

**-Se que es mi culpa no me lo tienes que ir recordando, siento todo los sentimientos y emociones de esta casa, crees que no siento la inmensa tristeza que emana Edward o la rabia y el dolor a cantidades industriales que emanas tu. Por dios se que es mi culpa y lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada… ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo pero no puedo.** – Jasper parecía desesperado y lo entendía perfectamente, yo era el primero que deseaba volver y suplicar por su perdón pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y de seguro ella ya estaría casada y con hijos.

**-Se que no puedes y te odio mas por ellos, no puedo seguir en esta casa, me marcho no puedo soportar ver tu cara o la del estupido que se hacia llamar mi hermano, porque me dais asco los dos **– oí como se levantaba y iba hacia su habitación dejando estupefacto a Jasper y entonces sentí una avalancha de pensamientos

"_**Esa estupida humana esta arruinando la familia aun sin estar, sabia que no era bueno que nos mezcláramos con ella, solo sirve para crear problemas"**_ como siempre Rosalie con el mismo sermón

"_**Me esta dejando, no puede ser"**_ Jasper no salía de su asombro y estado de shock, para mi que ni se había movido

"_**La duende no se puede ir, ya suficiente tengo con mi hermanita se haya ido, para que ahora pierda la duende y todo por culpa de Eddy, no te lo perdonare nunca, me apartaste de ella"**_ Emmet, no había superado aun el que no estuviera Bella, lo que me sorprendió es la posesividad que acompañaba ese pensamiento, pero ya lo guardaría para mas tarde en estos momentos no estoy para ponerme a reflexionar además me culpaba a mi de haberla abandona y traer así la desgracia a esta familia.

"_**Otra hija NO por favor no puedo soportarlo, deberíamos volver y buscarla, mi hermosa hija como estará? Además nadie a vuelto a ser igual desde que nos fuimos, la necesitamos"**_ Esme tan amorosa como siempre, era la única por la que a veces me sabia mal comportarme así porque para ella es como si estuviera perdiendo a sus hijos

"_**No quiero perder a un hijo mas esto es cada vez mas doloroso, pero respetare su opinión, entiendo que le cueste estar en esta situación muchos la queríamos, pero Alice es muy impulsiva y no llego a perdonar a Edward. Hijo se que me escuchas no te sientas culpable es decisión suya, no tienes que castigarte mas de lo que ya haces"**_ Carlisle tan compasivo como siempre, mirando por todos sus hijos, porque nos quería como tal… pero por mucho que quisiera reconfortarme no lo había logrado. Esto era y es mi culpa.

"_**En el fondo lo siento Edward pero no os lo puedo perdonar, yo la quería mucho y me la arrebatasteis, no os lo podré perdonar, además de que creo que mi destino no era estar por siempre con Jasper yo se que el no siente lo mismo por mi desde que nos fuimos de Forks lo e notado y a mi me pasa lo mismo es lo mejor…Cuida de la familia"**_ ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Alice antes de abandonar la casa.

Nadie hizo ademán de seguirla pero si se oyeron los sollozos secos de Esme por perder una hija y los comentarios ácidos de Rosalie hacia mi persona y la de Bella. Por lo que bloquee su mente

Jasper no la siguió, pero si se fue de caza solo durante una semana prometiéndonos de que volvería, que solo se iba para reflexionar y que puede que fuera lo mejor el que Alice se hubiera ido porque nada era igual

_**FIN FLASH BLACK**_

Una década más tarde nos abandono Rosalie con sus acostumbrados gritos y desplantes

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estábamos todos en el salón de la casa que teníamos en Londres hacia muy poco que nos habíamos mudado y yo ya salía un poco mas de mi cuarto solo para que Esme no se sintiera tan mal por la perdida de sus dos hijas.

Últimamente los pensamientos y reacciones de Rosalie eran mas agresivas hacia todos ya no hacia distinciones solo con nuestros padres, pero a Emmet lo trataba como la peor basura, cosa que al pobre lo tenía echo una piltrafa.

Yo estaba sentado junto a Jasper y Emmet jugando a los videojuegos sin animo alguno por parte de los tres, mientras nuestra madre estaba en la cocina limpiado una vajilla de plata del siglo XVII que le regalo nuestro padre y Carlisle estaba en el despacho revisando unos casos del hospital , pues aquí en Londres el si trabajaba… Rosalie no sabíamos donde estaba hacia cerca de una hora que había salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores cosa que hacia mucho últimamente aparte de bloquearme sus pensamientos a no ser que quisiera insultarme.

En eso estábamos cuando notamos que la puerta se abría de golpe y mostraba a una Rosalie altanera que se dirigió, toda decidida hacia Emmet.

**-Emmet tenemos que hablar esto no puede seguir así, tu estas en una pena permanente por esa estupida humana que no se merece ni que la nombremos y yo estoy harta… parece que la quieras mas que a mi y yo me merezco mucho mas que migajas de lo que tu me quieras dar** – todos los de la casa nos quedamos aguantando la respiración.

No era para nadie un secreto que su relación iba a pique, sus encuentros era nulos y Emmet no le mostraba atención ninguna estaba mas concentrado en aguantar su dolor, cosa que entendía perfectamente. Todos sabíamos lo vanidosa que es ella y que no iba a aguantar mucho más una situación así sin ser ella el centro de atención de la familia.

**-Rosalie piensa bien lo que vas hacer o decir, y no vuelvas hablar así nunca mas de B…** - se le atraganto la palabra en la garganta sin poder nombrarla, eso sucedía muy frecuentemente en la familia -**ella se merece mas respeto que eso, sal un poco de tu mundo y date cuenta que hay gente a tu alrededor** – nos quedamos con un palmo de narices nadie repito nadie se esperaba que Emmet le hablase a ella que se suponía que era el centro de su universo, aunque últimamente podía leer el pensamientos de Emmet que había dejado de quererla ya que se estaba dando cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de esta.

**-Eso es lo que crees, me voy… no tengo por que aguantar esta situación, esa imbecil nunca tuvo que haber aparecido en nuestras vidas **– se giro y me encaro – **espero que estés contento as destruido a esta familia de todo lo que era ya no queda nada, ya te puedes sentir bien culpable** – se giro, subió a su habitación y a los pocos minutos se fue dando un sonoro portazo

En la casa todos nos quedamos en silencio, ni una palabra, ni un sollozo, para mi que habíamos sentido tanto dolor que ya no nos quedaba ni fuerzas para sentirlo mas.

_**FIN FLASH BLACK**_

Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde entonces solo estábamos los tres Cullen y nuestros padres y todos en un estado deplorable.

En estos momentos estábamos viviendo en Oregón y nadie trabajaba tampoco, mi padre había decidido darse un tiempo de descanso, supongo mas que era por Esme para no dejarla sola ya que no levantava cabeza.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus cosas, yo seguía en mi habitación en mi mundo feliz imaginando mi vida junto al amor de mi vida, Emmet en el garaje con los coches que parecía que era lo único capaz de distraerle un poco, Jasper en la biblioteca leyendo libros en su propio mundo igual que yo y nuestros padres en el comedor.

**-Reunión familiar chicos, tengo noticias que daros** – nos llamo Carlisle en susurro

En un santiamén estábamos todos sentados en la mesa del comedor, la que siempre fue destinada a la hora de hablar de temas importantes. Me senté cerca de Esme. Carlisle estaba en la cabecera a su derecha Esme y a su lado yo por otro lado estaba Jasper enfrente de Esme y Emmet del mío.

**-Os he llamado porque e recibido una invitación de Volterra, se ve que Aro, Marco y Cayo han encontrado su consorte y por lo que he escuchado muy poderosa y la mujer mas bella nunca vista por nadie. Hacen una celebración con todos los clanes para presentarla, antes de que la reclamen oficialmente como consorte y esposa, después seria presentada a todos como nuestra reina** – sinceramente poco me importaba, lo que les pasara a esos, no tenia ganas de ir y por lo que vi en las mentes de mis hermanos ellos tampoco tenia emoción alguna por presentarse en esa fiesta y aparentar una felicidad o emoción que no teníamos ninguno.

**-Hijos míos se que no tenéis ganas de ir, pero debemos de intentar ir superándolo, ya nada va cambiar, ella ya no esta entre nosotros y puede que nos haga bien salir y distraernos un poco por favor** – nos sabia mal ver a Esme suplicando y me mataba la idea de hacerla sufrir mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

Mire hacia mis hermanos a la espera de que ellos dijeran algo o pensaran algo que me ayudara a mi mismo decidir

"_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no quiero seguir viéndola sufrir de esta manera a perdido a sus hijas y yo desde que se fue Rosalie no e levantado cabeza, puede que un poco de acción si me vaya bien"**_ entendía la actitud de Emmet y me animaba en cierto modo ver que intentaba levantar un poco ese desanimo

"_**Esme tiene razón, no podemos continuar así, yo no soporto mas todo este dolor y puede que el ir a esa fiesta me anime un poco con las demás emociones, además de que siento inmensa curiosidad de quien pueda ser tan poderosa"**_ siempre tan practico Jasper.

"_**Hijo se que me escuchas y se que lo estas pasando mal, pero si no lo haces por ti hazlo por la poca familia que nos queda y a lo mejor y te va bien despejarte un poco, si no va bien siempre podemos volver aquí" **_mire hacia mi padre y asentí

**-Si padre, porque no ir? Yo también siento curiosidad de la vampira que a logrado captar la atención de los tres y al ser tan poderosa y hermosa**.- en eso Esme me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa, que supe en el acto que valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo por ella

**-Muy bien pues preparen el equipaje, mientras yo reservo los pasajes para mañana y le doy un toque a mi amigo Aro para confirmar nuestra asistencia**- cada uno se fue hacia su dormitorio a guardar sus cosas

Y e aquí nos encontramos en el avión en dirección a Volterra con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren un poco…

* * *

Gracias por sus alertas y los que añaden mi historia a favoritos y si esas maravillosas personas dejaran a más un review una servidora se postraría ante sus pies XD

Cada vez me dejan más sorprendida y feliz de ver que les gusta mi historia, me alegro de ver que los comentarios no faltan y eso es algo que agradezco

Este capitulo se me izo muy complicado y largo disculpen si se hace pesado por las pocas conversaciones que hay y espero que lo acontecimientos les gusten espero que me lo digan en los comentarios y que esperan en el siguiente capitulo.

Vamos a superar mi meta actualizare a los 55 review se que son muchos pero necesito descansar aunque si lo superan antes de mañana me tocara actualizar haber si podemos superarlo chicas ^^

_**mAr Withlock Black**_ – Es que poco a poco las cosas irán subiendo de tono ^^

_**Ally Masen**_ – Nadie dice que a lo mejor no sea una pelea justa puede que sean tres contra tres quien sabe? O quien sabe

_**Lien-Cullen-Potter**_ _**- **_Se agradece mucho la aportación e intentare que haya mas relaciones entre todos un poco mas, por eso he hecho este grupo de amigas y a la vuelta se verán mas relaciones y referente a los de los Cullen no se si acabara con ellos eso lo are a votación a petición vuestra si queréis. Pero en los siguientes daré a votar ya que así se verán las relaciones y podréis decidir? Quien te recomendó el fic?

_**afroditacullen – **_Me alegro que te guste ^^

Ya queda poco para el siguiente **EL REENCUENTRO** esperáis algo en especial… que POVS os gustaría que hiciera ?

Y recordar que no son mis historias si no de las lectoras, por lo tanto estoy a sus servicios y me encantaría saber lo que les gustaría, anhelan o si quieren ser participes de la historia.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo siete : El reencuentro **

_**EPOV**_

Una vez llegamos a Volterra nos dispusimos a recoger el poco equipaje que llevamos puesto que ahora al no tener a Alice en la familia no había alguien que nos arrastrara a los centros comerciales cada dos semanas a actualizar nuestros guardarropas.

Como siempre al pasar por los pasillos hacia la salida éramos el centro de atención y mas en el sector femenino pues al aparecer juntos 4 hombres y una mujer no es como que pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos por nuestra belleza y al no haber parejas pares pues daba a entender lo que era que somos solteros por lo que los pensamientos son mucho mas lascivos y directos y que decir de las miradas

"_**Dios pero mira que culos"**_

"_**Con uno de estos yo ya me daba mas que servida "**_

"_**Como seria tenerlos los tres en la cama uno en mi delicioso coño, otro restregándoseme en el trasero y otro mmmm saboreando lo que me dará , primero pasaría … "**_

Los últimos eran con los que con mas ahínco me concentraba en cortar como me molestaban y por la expresión en la cara de Jasper podía apostar que el tampoco estaba nada cómodo con esas emociones, por lo que nos dispusimos a ir lo mas rápido posible hacia el mercedes que habíamos alquilado para el poco tiempo que estuviéramos aquí.

Por fin nos dirigíamos hacia Volterra por lo que estábamos un poco nerviosos o expectantes por lo que podía ver en los pensamientos de Jasper después de todo era un acontecimientos muy esperado el que por fin nuestro reyes hubieran escogido una consorte…Además de que estaríamos rodeados de muchos clanes.

Y el que ella fuera tan poderosa como ellos orgullosamente demostraban no favorecía en nada a nuestra expectación.

Estaba abrumado de tanto pensamiento por lo que me decidí por ponerme los auriculares con mi Ipod donde disponía de mis composiciones de las cuales había gravado la de Bella y me fustigaba escuchándola todo lo que podía recordando lo muchísimo que la echaba de menos y lo mucho que me gustaría volver con ella si estuviera viva cosa totalmente imposible pues había transcurrido 110 años.

Una vez llegados al castillo de Volterra que todo sea dicho de paso no había cambiado en nada, solo al ser envejecida un poco mas la fachada por lo demás era lo mismo.

Fuimos recibidos por uno de la guardia que muy amablemente a su manera nos dio la bienvenida y nos condujo a nuestros aposentos que por suerte estaban juntos la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, luego la de Jasper, seguida por la de Emmet y por ultimo la mía.

- **Espero que sea de su agrado y que su estancia aquí sea favorable la fiesta de compromiso y presentación será a las 6 de la tarde por lo que se les espera en el gran salón vestidos adecuadamente para ser presentados ante nuestra futura reina** – nos comunico y se retiro sin más

Lo que me sorprendió es que no podía leer sus pensamientos y no porque los bloqueara si no porque eran un muro blanco una pared lo que simplemente atribuyo a que el hueco oscuro de mi pecho se ampliara al solo recordarme que eso es lo que me pasaba con mi hermosa niña.

Pero tampoco pase por alto la mirada lasciva al pronunciar a su reina lo cual me dio a pensar que debería de ser bellísima, pero no le di mas revuelo del que tenia.

- **Niños que os parece si ya nos vamos preparando para la fiesta ya que se nos tira el tiempo encima** – nuestra queridísima madre quería que nos ilusionáramos por la fiesta pues no le gustaba vernos tan decaídos

**- Si, madre** – dijimos al unísono, con lo que nos despedimos y nos dispusimos a entrar a nuestras habitaciones con absoluto silencio

Una vez dentro me maraville por el dormitorio ya que era muy elegante todo inspirado en los antiguos algo lógico por los años de los que lo habitan y muy acorde a todo lo que lo rodea y es el propio castillo.

Deje mis maletas cerca de mi cama que la verdad nose para que la queríamos y me dispuse a buscar la puerta del baño, una vez encontrada.

Me dirigí hacia el baño con la intención de relajarme con el agua caliente no es que necesitáramos ducharnos ya que no sudamos, pero si por la sensación del calor que podía desprender el agua caliente algo que me recordaba a mi Bella por lo que una vez desnudo y dentro de la ducha me permití como muchas veces hacia perderme en los bellos momentos donde yo era feliz junto a la razón de mi existencia.

_**BPOV**_

Por fin había llegado el día de la gran fiesta donde seria presentada como la reina de nuestro mundo no es algo que me llamara la atención pero a mis hombres si ya que ellos querían por orgullo y amor que los demás me conocieran y me respetaran rindiéndome la adoración que como su soberana me merecía.

Mas que nada lo hacían también para marcar territorio en plan es nuestra nadie nos la puede quitar todo testosterona masculina, pero si a ellos los hacia felices a mi poco me importaba además de que adoraba ser el centro de atención por donde iba.

Por lo que en estos momentos estábamos todas en mi habitación arreglándonos para vernos espectaculares algo que la verdad y modestia aparte con poco hacíamos porque de por si ya somos muy hermosas.

Pero no me iré a engañar a mi misma había esperado este día con ansias pues había comprobado la confirmación de que los Cullen hoy estarían aquí, quería que me vieran que se arrepintieran de lo que me hicieron de destrozar mi vida y la de mi familia porque para mi no se merecían nada. Que por mi bien pudieran estar muertos no les tenia ninguna estima eran unos falsos que no se merecían ni coexistir en el mismo mundo que yo… pero no todos tenían mi rencor aun podía recordar a la amorosa Esme no podía tener rencor con ella por mucho que quisiera y sabia que la había echado de menos muy en el fondo de mi mente.

Lore como toda loca de la moda estaba pululando cerca de todas nosotras histérica porque quería que todo saliera bien y todas estuviéramos guapísimas, pero ya me dijo que con la que mas se esmeraba era conmigo pues todas me apoyaban en que hoy debía brillar ( como siempre hacia pero… ) para así ellos murieran de envidia.

- **Cariño te quieres calmar un poco que te va a dar algo, solo falta ponernos los vestidos** – Dijo Ally intentando calmar a la fiera que teníamos como hermana mientras era peinada por Cami que puso los ojos en blanco al ver la efusividad de Lore

- **No, no puedo todo tiene que perfecto tenemos que estar divinas jajajajaja y tenemos poco tiempo** – suerte que no podía consumir cafeína que si no ya nos podían pillar confesadas – **Camiiiiiiii rízale mas el pelo y recógeselo en un perfecto moño a Ally tiene que quedarle unos bucles preciosos sueltos que realcen esos preciosos ojos dorados** – y es que todas nosotras estábamos orgullosas de Ally pues poco antes de irnos al desfile decidió pasarse a dieta de animales pues aun rememoraba sus misiones y prefería tener esa dieta, algo que por cierto con su forma de ser le iba bien, además de que combinaba con ella se la veía mucho mas bonita al tener la forma de la cara ovalada cubierta por una cabellera rubia oscura que le iba precioso por el tono de ojos.

**- Tranquila diablilla del mal que todo saldrá bien relájate si puedes claro esta y ves a buscar los vestidos así a ver si te relajas que ya vamos tarde** – no me importaba para nada llegar tarde pues en si yo tenia que ser la ultima en entrar al salón para llamar la atención pero aun así no podía esperar por ver sus caras.

Con lo que Lore salio disparada hacia mi armario que la verdad prácticamente es mas grande que toda mi habitación, algo que también cambio en mi… adoro comprarme ropa, total me queda de maravilla y habrá que aprovecharlo no?

**- Esta niña cada vez esta peor no entiendo como la aguantamos, supongo que es que la queremos mucho **– esa era Val siempre haciéndose la dura, pero nosotras sabemos que es un cacho pan siempre y cuando no la pises, algo que claro esta todas sabíamos y respetábamos entre nosotras

**- Déjala así es feliz, mientras no nos agobie mucho con sus botes y emociones que vaya a su bola jajajaj –** dije con una de mis sonrisas que aparte de ellas y mi niños a nadie mas se las dedicaba

**- Supongo que sabéis que os estoy escuchando verdad? **– salio Lore con cara traviesa y con todas nuestras prendas en las manos y brazos, la verdad que me sorprendía tan chiquita y tan habilidosa, algo que podíamos agradecer a lo que somos, pero ella era mas que cualquiera y mas tratándose de moda y belleza

**- Que si diablilla anda pásanos lo vestidos hacemos unos últimos retoques a Ela y nosotras vamos hacia al salón con los demás a la espera de "nuestra reina" **– dijo Roxy con mirada maliciosa, le encantaba meterse conmigo

**- Rox, Roxy, Roxy no te la juegues conmigo que nos conocemos y te pondré el pelo verde –** lo decía en cachondeo era algo nuestro, nuestras bromas y travesuras y yo siempre le amenazaba en ponerle el pelo verde como un duende para que me dejara tranquila cosa que solo una vez cumplí por un día y a Roxy casi le da algo pues ella al ser tan hermosa le gustaba siempre ir monísima

**- Ni se os ocurra a ninguna de las dos ya se están poniendo los vestidos y acabamos de arreglar el pelo de Ela y nos vamos ya se están portando bien o las cojo de las orejitas jejejejejej** – Nos giramos hacia Lore a la vez y nos abalanzamos hacia ella para hacerla cosquillas, una de las habilidades que había ganado es que a mi santa voluntad podía humanizar a los vampiros por lo que al tocarla hice que pudiera sentir cosquillas – **Yaaaaaa YAAAA paren ganan ganan **– Nos incorporamos y nos dispusimos a vestirnos.

Ya vestidas gracias a un espejo enorme que tengo que prácticamente ocupaba toda la pared nos pudimos observar todas juntas y la verdad que nos veíamos para parar la respiración a mas de uno o matarlo de un paro cardiaco.

La primera era Roxy con su precioso cabello castaño con mechas rubias suelto por su espalda con ondulaciones que le daban un aire salvaje, la habíamos maquillado suavemente ya que de por si ya es bonita solo le marcamos los ojos con sombra oscura para resaltar sus preciosos ojos rojos y le pintamos los labios de un rojo sangre y que decir del vestido también rojo que lo único que ella transmitía era sensualidad en el mas puro estilo.

Seguida estaba Cami con su maravilloso cabello dorado recogido y con algunos mechones saliéndose de su moño enmarcando su rostro, la verdad que estaba preciosa además de que el negro le favorecía muchísimo a su blanquecina piel hacia un contraste muy bonito junto a sus divinas curvas de mujer.

Luego estaba Ally que la verdad hoy estaba preciosa siempre le pasa cuando se arregla que la verdad son muy pocas veces ya que es muy tímida iba con su cabellera rubia obscuro tirando hacia castaño recogida en un moño perfecto con mechones sueltos que dejaba todo su cuello al descubierto haciéndola ver mucho mas elegante y distinguida además de que el vestido azul cielo le quedaba muy bien abarcando sus curvas pero sin ser exagerado

A su derecha estaba Lore es una rubia platina que la verdad la va que ni pintado con su actitud llevaba el cabello suelto en unos muy bonitas ondas por la espalda enmarcando así su rostro con forma de corazón y dejando así ver su lado salvaje enfundada en un precioso vestido morado que realzaba todo lo que ella era exuberancia sin mas, unas curvas preciosas donde debían estar en si mas perfecta

Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante estaba Val con su melena morena rizada suelta ondeando en su espalda y con un sencillo vestido plateado que no por ser sencillo la hacia ver menos bonito si no que la hacia brillar por como era ella sin mas ni menos por su belleza natural que es mucho.

La verdad que todas ellas mis amigas, mis hermanas estaban todas preciosas y claro esta no me abstuve de decirlo

**- Chicas estáis preciosas cada una a su manera y forma pero en conjunto muy hermosas** – me sentía orgullosa de ellas y las quería me apoyaron, me animaron y gracias a ellas me puedo mostrar mas a menudo como soy

**- Hermana tu no te es que estés precisamente fea, se de mas de uno que se le caerán los ojos nada mas verte y tus hombres tendrán que apartar a los vampiros a trotazos jejejeje **– Roxy siempre con sus bromas así es.

Pero la verdad que siempre me considerado hermosa ( desde que me convertí ) pero hoy me veía deslumbrante había dejado mi cabellera caoba con mi reflejos rojizos suelta dándole un aspecto leonico además de que llevaba un maquillaje muy suave, solo me enmarcaron los ojos y me pusieron sombra azul y un gloss rosa para mis labios pero lo que si hacia que destacara era mi hermoso vestido azul muy sencillo pero exultante un azul eléctrico con una abertura en una pierna hasta mas de la mitad de medio muslo y con un escote de espalda que dejaba poco a la imaginación no se me veía vulgar hoy no quería dar esa impresión ya tendría tiempo otro día para hacer perder el norte a mas de uno simplemente esta noche me quería verme deslumbrantemente perfecta y creo que lo conseguí.

**- Bueno hermanita te dejamos aquí solita sabes que tenemos que ir andando ya luego mas tarde nos vemos y no olvides ponerte la capa con la capucha oscura para dar así mas misterio** – las locuras de mi hermana Lore no podían faltar así que simplemente le asentí y le abrace a modo de agradecer lo que hace ella por mi.

**- Y sobre todo que sepas que te queremos y hablo por todas, que tienes nuestro apoyo pase lo que pase** – mi Ally siempre sabia lo que me tenia que decir hablaba poco pero lo que decía lo decía de su corazón y directo al mío

**- Lose hermanas y os quiero por eso –** les dije a todas abrazándolas y por un momento dejarme ser la Bella frágil pues con ellas me sentía segura pero ahora me tenia que recomponer no me podía dejar vencer por nadie y sabia que ahora venia una prueba muy grande.

Sin mas salieron de mis aposentos con lo que di unas respiraciones innecesarias la verdad para relajarme un poco e intentar aclarar mis pensamientos y mi actitud es muy importante todo lo que iba a suceder ahora y tenia que saber a que atenerme.

Me dirigí hacia mi joyero donde la verdad estaba bastante vacío pues no me gustaba que me regalaran joyas me parecía algo muy intimo y siendo verdad que mis hombres eran muy míos e intimidad teníamos bastante no me sentía preparada aun para esto nose le daba mas importancia de la que seguramente tiene.

Pero si les acepte una que personalmente es mi favorita y es una preciosa lagrima de color esmeralda muy parecida a mis ojos y que para mi representaba todo el dolor que deje atrás el día que mis ojos cambiaron de color el día que al venir a esta nueva existencia decidí dejar el dolor atrás y solo quedarme con mi eterno rencor.

Una vez lo tuve en mis manos me plante frente al espejo y me lo coloque por que era un símbolo muy importante para mi el llevarlo esta noche al hacer frente a mi doloroso pasado pero con algo en mi mente muy claro, NO me iban a pisar y les iba a demostrar quien era **ISABELLA VULTURI**

Y con esa resolución me dirigí hacia las puertas del salón grande.

_**EPOV**_

Estábamos ya en el salón la verdad es que habían muchos clanes desde los rusos, rumanos, egipcios, de las amazonas y muchísimos mas aparte de nómadas.

Todo indicaba que de verdad esto era muy importante para ellos y daría mucho revuelo todos se preguntaban lo mismo quien era ella? Que la hacia tan especial? Y muchísimas más preguntas.

Estaba con mis hermanos enfrente de los tronos ya que nuestros padres estaban hablando con los Vulturis.

Si, ellos ya estaban aquí lo que daba a entender que ella no tardaría en presentarse, mis hermanos y yo aburridos como estábamos decidimos apartarnos y observar distraídos y muy aburridos a nuestro alrededor y entonces fue cuando un pensamiento me llamo la atención haciéndome girar en el acto

"_**Cuanto tiempo Eddy hermanito"**_ esa voz yo la conocía de mucho tiempo

Y con esas di un giro y no estaba preparado para lo que vi, mis hermanos al estar a mi lado y supongo que Jasper al sentir mi asombro se giro y por lo que pude leer en sus mentes tampoco estaban preparados y es que frente a nosotros estaban Rosalie y Alice, pero no solas precisamente

**- Como estamos?** – Rosalie mirando altanera a Emmet con su exuberante vestido verde y el cabello suelto en cascada la verdad que estaba hermosa – **Ais perdón por mi mala educación este es Stefan mi marido** – y hay es cuando creo que la mandíbula de los tres nos rozo el suelo.

Ella se había vuelto a casar y nada más y nada menos que con el aquelarre rumano. Pero algo me decía que las sorpresas no se acababan aquí y claro esta no me equivocaba

**- Parece que os habéis quedado mudos de vernos no somos fantasmas tranquilos jejejejej** – dijo Alice con su voz cantarina como siempre pero mas fría de lo que la recordaba pero no tanto como Rosalie fue cuando la observe enfundada en un vestido hasta el suelo rosa hatler y la verdad muy ella como de costumbre muy bonita – **Bueno ya que no decís nada yo también os presentare a Garret también es mi marido **– esto iba de mal en peor pero lo que me sorprendió fue las reacciones de mis hermanos

**- Es un placer volver a veros la verdad que hace mucho que no nos veíamos y me alegro de que estéis bien y tan bien acompañadas** – yo no salía de mi asombro por las palabras de Jasper por lo que me adentre a su mente a sabiendas que era meterme en su intimidad

"_**No le daré el placer de verme mal además de que lo nuestro no tenia futuro yo ya no la veía igual, después de lo de Bella, nuestro amor acabo solo quedo cariño y no pienso destruir el poco cariño que nos teníamos"**_ la verdad que me sorprendieron sus pensamientos pero tenían su lógica se habían querido mucho no quería perder mas de lo que perdió

"_**Espero que se de cuenta de lo que perdió este estupido por estar mas pendiente de la estupida humana que perdió de hermanita y no estar por mi ahora yo estoy con alguien importante "**_ Rosalie no podía ser mas altanera por lo que me alegre cuando Emmet le contesto con la mayor indiferencia posible además de que era sincera

**- Yo también me alegro de veros a las dos y de que se os vea bien la verdad es que no esperaba menos de vosotras pero si nos disculpáis tenemos cosas mas importantes a las que atender** – estuve muy orgulloso de Emmet pues demostraba una seriedad y entereza que lo único que denotaba es la madurez debido al dolor adquirido durante este tiempo.

"_**COMO ME PUDO HABLAR ASI? es un estupido que no sabe lo que se pierde que no ve lo hermosamente que e veo?"**_ Rosalie no podía con su rabia por lo que me arrebato una sonrisa

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano sin mas nos despedimos que tengáis una agradable velada** – y sin mas nos giramos para retirarnos hacia nuestros padres que ahora estaban solos porque los Vulturis se estaban preparando ya en sus tronos para recibir a su amada.

**- Como estáis queridos?** – nos pregunto nuestro amorosa madre seguramente porque escucho el intercambio de palabras entre nuestras "hermanas" y nosotros

**- Bien, madre todo lo bien que podemos estar no te preocupes mas** – le dijo Jasper y le dio un intento de sonrisa que le quedo mas como una mueca – **Por otro lado vosotros que habéis averiguado de nuestra futura reina?** – dijo con diversión pues no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera una vampira tan espectacular

**- La verdad que poco la tienen muy reservada pero por la forma en la que hablaban de ella una cosa esta claro tienen una cierta devoción, admiración, amor y muchos mas sentimientos puros de lo que me esperaba de ellos** – eso me sorprendió tanto como al mismo Carlisle, pues ellos eran conocidos por la avaricia del poder por lo que todos esperábamos que solo la querían por lo poderosa que ella era no por su amor – **y no solo eso si no que además le tienen una adoración inmensa la verdad es que solo han hecho que mi curiosidad crezca mas de lo que ya la tenia y tu que ves en sus mentes Edward?** – la verdad es que no me había fijado, por lo que al decírmelo me fije en ellos

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa con encontrarme un muro igual al que tenia el guardia que nos recibió y el mismo que me recordaba a mi Bella por lo que me puse nervioso pero descarte cualquiera de mis paranoias pues ella estaba muerta seguramente deberían tener un nuevo guardia con un nuevo don

**- No lose padre no los puedo leer igual que al guardia que nos recibió, me encuentro con un muro pero de seguro que es algún que otro guardia nuevo** – no le quería dar mas importancia aunque me quede mas nervioso de lo habitual

**- Interesantes, eso podría… **-pero mi padre fue interrumpido por los Vulturis que ya estaban de pie enfrente de sus tronos muy cerca nuestro.

En eso las puertas de la entrada se abrieron revelando la criatura que a mis ojos se hizo la mas bella que nunca vi, algo que me sorprendió pues jamás me sentí atraído por ninguna de nuestra especie y menos que no fuera mi hermosa Bella.

Me sorprendieron las pensamientos de mis hermanos porque nos distaban mucho de los míos al pensar que era lo mas hermosa jamás visto toda ella rezumbaba sensualidad, sexualidad, belleza, elegancia, poder, seguridad y muchas mas cosas que solo favorecieron a que mis pantalones y seguramente a muchos de los presentes se le hicieran mas pequeños de la erección que tuve que controlar por vergüenza

Con su grácil andar se dirigió hacia los tronos y por lo tanto los Vulturis por donde ella pasaba dejaba a vampiros embelesados y prácticamente babeando y a las vampiresas todas llenas de envidia por la atención que recibía y es que con ese cuerpo y ese andar podría despertar aun mismísimo muerto.

Una vez se planto enfrente nuestro solo pude quedar mas maravillado y eso que solo se le veía parte de sus hermosas y cremosas piernas blancas envueltas en un maravillosa vestido azul que lo único que conseguía es que se viera su piel mucho mas hermosa y te instara a pasar tus manos para comprobar la suavidad de esta… pero poca cosa mas se veía pues estaba tapada con una capa oscura.

Los Vulturis viendo la expectación que su hermosa mujer levantaba lo único que hicieron fue reír con arrogancia y carraspear para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Ella se coloco en el centro de ellos al lado de Aro y Marco y detrás de ella estaba Cayo abrazado-la con sus manos en la cintura, lo que me extraño que en mi naciera el instinto de querer arrancárselas de tan bello ser por lo que morí de celos igual que mis hermanos.

**- Querido y queridas vampiros estamos aquí hoy, en esta noche tan especial porque queremos presentarles a la que para nosotros es nuestra mas preciada joya y no por ser poderosa si no por lo mucho que la amamos y lo importante que es para nosotros… Nuestra consorte** –dijo Aro con vehemencia mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura y la acomodaba su lado con lo que ella se acurruco a su lado haciéndome verlo todo mucho mas rojo y solo querer apartarla de el de un manotazo, pero la verdad es que mi padre tenia razón hablaban de ella con mucho amor y sus ojos brillaban

**- Con lo que esperamos que se la trate como lo que es nuestra reina ya que en menos de un mes seria el rito de reclamación para así convertirla definitivamente en nuestra amiga, confidente, esposa y amante por lo que se le debe respeto y admiración** – recalco Marco con una mirada fiera recalcando así sus palabras y la amenaza que venia en ellas, también arrimándose a ella mas de lo que ya estaba en total entre los hermanos la estaban aprisionando

Hubo un momento que no se porque me llego una fragancia que me sonaba familiar y me hacia recordar mis momentos felices que me descoloco un momentos pero Cayo me devolvió de mis pensamientos

**- Y sin mas esperamos que disfruten de su noche junto a nosotros acompañándoos en nuestra dicha junto a nuestra mujer Isabella Vulturi futura reina de nuestro mundo** – y con eso le descubrió la cara dejando a los ojos de todos el rostro mas hermoso y angelical nunca visto dejando así que la capa se cayera sus pies junto a mi mundo al no poder creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Y es que frente a mi estaba Bella en todo su esplendor mas hermosa de lo que jamás creí verla no podía ser ella estaba muerta… bueno ciertamente lo estaba pero yo no pensaba que fuera de este modo y es que no salía de mi asombro y por lo que vi en la mente de mi familia ellos tampoco

"_**Mi niña por dios esta viva esta aquí con nosotros que hermosa esta, pero que hace con ellos ella tienes que estar con mi niño que la quiere y no es el mismo desde que el la dejo"**_ mi adorada madre como siempre pensando en mi y lo que pensó era cierto que hacia con ellos?

" _**Bella? Es ella? La vampira tan poderosa? La que a podido penetrar en el corazón de los hermanos Vulturi? no me lo puedo creer"**_ mi padre practico como siempre y dándome también a que pensar era tan poderosa que le paso a mi hermosa niña el dolor en mi pecho no hacia mas que incrementarse cada vez muy doloroso para soportarlo

"_**Que hermosa, ya lo era de humana ahora lo es mucho mas, como la echaba de menos por lo menos se que ahora esta viva que no a muerto"**_ Con ese pensamiento de Emmet lo único que pude hacer fue girarme hacia el no creyéndome lo que escuchaba, bueno seguramente pensó así de su hermanita o tenia cabeza ahora para ponerme a pensar en eso

" _**Es ella esta viva esta bien no le paso nada malo, solo que ahora esta mas hermosa que nunca "**_que coño les pasaba a mis hermanos, no es que le quitara la razón porque la verdad que hermosa estaba un rato largo pero de hay a eso

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que para mi fue la música mas hermosa que mis orejas y mi ser en su totalidad hayan tenido el placer de escuchar

**- Estoy encantada con que estén aquí para mi es muy importante y espero que se diviertan en esta velada a nuestro lado compartiendo nuestra dicha** – dios pero que voz mas hermosa era como el tintinear del cristal pero mucho mas bello

Pero estaba con ellos y eso me mato por dentro, pero a la vez de ilusión tenia que hablar con ella y decirle la verdad puede y que aun me quisiera y pudiera quererme y estar juntos para la eternidad tenia un mes antes de que la reclamaran y estaba decidido a conquistarla

* * *

Todos los vestidos y trajes estan en el perfil

Siento muchisisisisisisisimo mi retraso se que no tengo perdón de dios ni de nadie pero me bloquee de mala manera sabia lo que quería pero demasiadas expectativas me cree a mi misma esperaba mucho de este reencuentro y me bloque lo siento mucho de verdad.

Espero y me puedan perdonar en serio, una cosa esta clara que sepa que NUNCAAAAAAAAAAA JAMASSSSSSSSS dejare un fic a medias me costara lo mío pero no los abandonare por lo que no se preocupen

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo los favoritos, alertas y review me animan bastante espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez

Os quiere mucha una humilde servidora os a gustado ¿

Que es lo que esperáis? Que os gustaría que pasara? Lo habéis odiado? Gustado? Dadme ideas plis de lo que queréis y esperáis me serán de gran ayuda merciiiiiii

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y muerte.

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después se diga que no fueron avisados.

Espero que les guste la historia que ya que es mi primera que hago yo solita ^^.

Sin mas espero que la disfruten y si dejaran unos pequeños comentarios yo lo agradecería mucho… piensen que si les guste que la gente pierda unos segundos para comentar sus historias se agradece los mismo si les gusta o si quieren aportar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: Encuentros**

_**NARRACION EN 3º PERONA**_

Muchos no cabían en si de su asombro y admiración ante tal ser tan hermosa y poderosa, porque aunque no la conocieran toda ella demostraba poder, seguridad y belleza. Algo que personalmente a más de una la tenia que se querían arrancar los cabellos de la cabeza o más bien arrancárselos a ella.

Por un lado estaban los Cullen que cada cual a su manera no entendía que es lo que había pasado como es que era una vampiresa y como había llegado a los Vulturis, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran mas que felices de saber que había una milésima oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclarar los problemas.

Además algo que sorprendió mucho a los hermanos Cullen es que al ver la sintieron un ligero palpitar en donde estaba su muerto corazón y que su existencia se volvía a iluminar algo que ni ellos mismos entendieron, pero que achacaron a que su hermanita estaba otra vez con ellos.

También estaban los hermanos Vulturi que no cabían en si mismo de amor y orgullo por su hermosa mujer, que como era de esperar fue un alo de luz nada mas entrar en el salón dejando a la multitud deslumbrada por la criatura mas bella que alguna vez pudieron observar. Algo que personalmente siempre y cuando se quedara en eso a ello les gustaba por la seguridad que ella emanaba, era suya y no dudarían en llenarse la boca de repetirlo siempre y delante de quien fueran.

Ellos sabían que entre todos los aquelarres allí presentes estaban los desgraciados que hicieron que ella al principio y algunas veces fuera rodeada por un alo de tristeza y rencor llevándola así a todos lo recuerdos de cuando ella era humana.

Estaban más que decididos a encontrarlos y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a su pequeña niña, aunque en el fondo se lo agradecieran porque fue lo que la llevo a ellos.

Resaltaban también los pensamientos celosos y ego centristas de Rosalie algo habitual en ella y los de Alice que desde que dejo a los Cullen cambio muchísimo su forma de ser se lleno de rabia y altanería al sentirse mas que los demás por el simple echo de tener el don que tenia, además de que ella había previsto que Jasper tarde o temprano revelaría una adoración y devoción a Bella mucho mas de lo que tuvo por ella, lo que la lleno de envidia y celos y los abandono. Puede que los primeros años de abandonar a los Cullen sintiera pena por dejarlos o haberlos abandonado pero a lo largo de los años eso mismo desapareció.

Por lo que las dos se morían de envidia y estupefacción por no entender que tenia ella de especial para tenerlos a todos como los tenia y por ser quien era en conclusión superior a ellas.

_**BPOV**_

Los había visto nada mas cruzar en el salón y sabia que les había llamado la atención y no porque les hubiera robado los dones a Jasper o a Edward cosa que no tardaría en suceder, sino por sus expresiones de asombro, comprensión, felicidad y esperanza. La verdad que estas dos ultimas me sorprendieron pero de seguro me las imagine ellos simplemente jugaron conmigo igual que yo ahora iba a jugar con ellos tenia un mes para torturarlos según mis planes y esperaba que todo me saliera a la perfección

Después de ser presentada y de dar mis primeras palabras como su futura "reina" los vampiros empezaron a dispersarse para hablar entre ellos con lo que me quede arropada entre mis hombres que no parecían querer soltarme por lo que yo no me iba a quejar

**- Mi reina llevas nuestro regalo** – dijo Aro acariciando la lagrima que adornaba mi cuello, con lo que le regale una brillante sonrisa que por unos segundos lo dejo aturdido dejándome así escapar unas risillas – **Lo volviste hacer pequeña bribona, me tienes deslumbrado y te regodeas en eso, que mala eres** – me dijo con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa que yo encantadoramente respondí

**- Si muy mala merezco castigo mis señores?** – me encantaba jugar con ellos además de que sabia que tenia espectadores por lo que lo dije como un ronroneo que claro esta tuvo sus consecuencias en mis hombres y alrededores

**- No juegues con fuego cariño sabes que no es bueno, pero ahora corazón no podemos tenemos visitas ya mas tarde en nuestros aposentos** – dijo Marco dándome un suave beso en el cuello que solo prometía mucho mas después de nuestra fiesta.

**- Valeeeeee, me portare bien aunque no prometo nada** – con lo que restregué mi trasero con Cayo a sabiendas que este ya estaba más que excitado por mis ronroneos anteriores

**- No me obligues a que te de una azote** – dio mientras embestía suavemente contra mi trasero – **Vamos a presentarte algunos clanes cariño ya mas tarde te daremos tu merecido –** dijo intentando ocultar su ronca voz

Con lo que nos dirigimos hacia la multitud siendo yo escoltada por mis hombres del mismo modo en el que estábamos enfrente de los tronos.

Me presentaron a muchos vampiros tanto de aquelarres como de nómadas, la verdad es que muchos me cayeron bien, pero siempre estaba pendiente de ellos tanto como ellos de mí que seguían cada uno de mis movimientos.

De golpe vi como una lagartona se le colgaba al cuello de Edward y le plantaba un sonoro beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios con lo que tuve que tragarme un gruñido tanto de rabia por lo que veía, como por la misma que sentía por mi misma al ver que me importaba mas de lo que debería, eso era algo que tenia que solucionar y lo antes posible. Seguí observando como ahora estaban los hermanos Cullen, con Alice y Rosalie junto con la rubia lagartona, por lo que me disculpe de mis amores y me dirigí hacia ellos con mi grácil andar, preparándome para mis primeras actuaciones

_**EPOV**_

Creo que en algún momento me iba a dar un lapsus ella esta preciosa y que todos y cada uno de los vampiros de la sala la desearan y sus sucias y lascivas mentes se la imaginaran follandola hasta el cansancio no era algo que aliviara en nada mi y menos aun con los perros guardianes que tenia custodiándola todo el rato por lo que estaba de los nervios.

Por lo que mis hermanos estaban igual que yo o peores Jasper por las emociones que sentía tanto lujuriosas de la sala como las de rabia, celos y tristeza por mi parte, además de que su mente junto la de Emmet era un revoltijo de pensamientos, no se aclaraban ni ellos mismos por lo que los bloquee solo así intentando quedarme tranquilo y poder observarla en la oscuridad de mi mundo

Estaba tan mentido en como movía los labios mientras era presentada a otro grupo de nómadas que no me di cuenta cuando se me aventaron encima y me dieron un beso cerca de los labios que lejos estuvo de gustarme pero si de que se me revolviera el estomago de asco

**- Eddyyyyyy cariño como te eche de menos… por lo que veo tú también** – dijo la muy descarada de Tanya y todo eso por la tenia cogida de la cintura para apartarla y me dejara observar a mi verdadera diosa

**- Primero que nada Tanya déjame de llamar Eddy mi nombre es Edward y en segundas no te eche de menos en nada, así que si me hicieras el inmenso favor de apartarte te lo agradecería inmensamente** – le dije intentando ser lo mas cortes que podía en las condiciones en las que me encontraba claro esta.

Mis hermanos estaban que se destornillaban de la risa algo que me extraño por lo que normalmente ellos no reían jamás y mas después de lo de Bella y los abandonos de sus ex esposas, lo que lo atribuí que al verla a ella se animaron por la posibilidad de recuperara a su hermanita

**- Hay no seas sonso con lo tierno que parecen juntos** – Ya tenia que llegar la amargada de Rosalie, donde había dejado a su marido y porque coño no se iba con el y nos dejaba tranquilos de su egocentrismo?

**- Según quien Rosalie porque a mi modo de ver lo único que esta haciendo Tanya es el ridículo aunque no es la única que lo esta haciendo** – parece que Emmet leyera mis pensamientos y por la cara que dio Rosalie por la respuesta me di mas que servido parecía que se hubiera tragado un limón

**- No sabia que te habías vuelto tan elocuente Emy, no estabas todo deprimido por la entupida humana? AHHHH debe ser porque la as vuelto a ver lo cual me recuerda que no entiendo que es lo que le ven si no es mas que un feo intento de mujer **– dijo Rosalie escupiendo veneno por cada palabra , así que prácticamente me la iba a aventar encima por lo que dijo de mi niña

**- Lávate la boca Barbie antes de hablar de lo que en realidad si es una mujer tanto por fuera como por dentro, la envidia es mala no te lo han dicho nunca? y no hace falta tener el don de Jasper para saber que tu en cada poro de tu piel desprendes envidia y celos de tan celestial criatura** – me quede tan a cuadros como Rosalie, Alice y Tanya por la manera en que la defendió con tanta ternura y adoración que me hicieron sentir un ligero pinchazo de celos, pero a la vez de sentir orgullo por que la defendiera de ese modo

**- Vemos que el pequeño Emy a sido deslumbrado por Isabella, que pena me dais de verdad creéis que ella esta a la altura de poder ser nuestra futura "reina", por dios si da mas pena que otra cosa** – otra que tal Alice , me lo esperaba todo menos esa actitud de ella había cambiado tanto … donde quedo mi duendecillo diabólico? Pero no por eso iba a dejar que se metiera con ella, pero otra vez fui interrumpido y me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso al ver como defendían mis hermanos a Bella y yo no poder hacerlo, no que no se lo agradeciera pero no lo entendía ya mas tarde lo pensaría y hablaría con ellos

**- Que pasa Alice te da rabia ver donde llego ella? Ver que es mucho más hermosa de lo que tu jamás serás? Que su poder seguro con creces es mejor que el tuyo? La verdad te creía diferente veo que la Alice de la que alguna vez me enamore ya no existe. Porque no nos hacéis un favor y nos dejáis tranquilos, iros con vuestros maridos **– por un momento pude ver en los ojos de Alice un poco de dolor por las palabras de su ex marido pero fue muy breve por que rápidamente recompuso su rostro y le dedico una mirada gélida a Jasper

**- Ves que suerte tengo yo, que mi Eddy solo tiene ojos para mi y no en esa furcia que se cree la gran cosa porque los hermanos Vulturi se fijaron en ella por casualidad** – dijo Tanya colgándoseme del cuello y esta si no me la iba a callar y explote

**- Quien te crees para hablar así de ella Tanya?** – sisee amenazadoramente mientras le apretaba el brazo con mas fuerza de la que debería – **No vuelvas a dirigirte de esa manera a ella o bien te aseguro que olvidare que eres mujer y de que yo soy un caballero, mas vale que las tres víboras que es lo que sois desaparezcáis de mi vista** – les dije a las tres en un rápido siseo mezclado con gruñidos pues no soportaba estar rodeado de tanta envidia

Cuando me disponía soltar a Tanya que la verdad debí apretar mas de lo debido por la cara de dolor que tenia, fui interrumpido por un sonido celestial

**- Pero mira que tenemos aquí? Si son los Cullen, aunque no parecéis muy amistosos entre vosotros** – y nos sonrío de una manera calculadora pero sin dejar de ser sensual y sugerente

**- Ohhh que honor de tenerte aquí presente entre nosotros no deberías estar muerta? **– cuando Rosalie soltó con una sonrisa petulante de las suyas, ese comentario estuve a nada de arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y era un pensamiento compartido por mi hermanos.

**- Rosy, pero si ya estoy muerta por si no te habías dado cuenta, pero entiendo que tu corto cerebro después de tanto tinte no pueda procesar una información tan fácil** – me quede estupefacto por sus palabras y por lo que vi no fui el único pos nos quedamos sin palabras… donde quedo mi dulce Bella que se hubiera encogido ante tal comentario?

"_**Quien se cree esa mocosa para hablarme de esta manera si no es mas que una estupida que se cree la gran cosa"**_Rosalie no podía con toda la rabia que sentía por dentro por lo que le di un codazo a Jasper para que calmara las cosas lo que menos quería es que mi niña saliera mal parada, pero no llego a hacer su magia ya que mi niña hablo antes que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder.

**- No te moleste Jasper en tranquilizarla deja que se desahogue un poco que pueda y tenga diversión esta noche** – nos la quedamos mirando como si la hubiera crecido un cuerno entre los ojos a que se refería? Y como lo sabia? – **Y tu, intento de Barbie mas te vale controlar un poco tus pensamientos si no quieres salir mal parada la verdad que no me gustaría hacerte daño pero no me lo pensare dos veces **– le dijo amenazadoramente con esa sonrisa suya y sus hermosos ojos verdes relampaguearon con furia que solo la hicieron verse mas sexy ante mis ojos

**- Quien te crees que eres niñata anda y vete a tus cosas y déjanos tranquilas, que yo quiero bailar con mi Eddy** – pero que coño decía Tanya esta mujer no es más tonta porque no se entrena.

**- Te dicho millones de veces que no me llames Eddy y no soy nada tuyo con lo que déjame tranquilo** – me quite a Tanya de encima y encare a Bella para pedirle que hablara un momento conmigo – **Bell..** – pero fui interrumpido antes de que pudiera seguir hablando

**- Cariño no sabia donde estabas, menos mal que te encontré no me presentas a tus acompañantes-** dijo Garret acompañado de Stefan que los muy asquerosos no quitaban los ojos de mi Bella

**- No os preocupéis ya me presento yo mi misma **– y nos dios una sonrisa que hizo que mis piernas temblasen – **Isabella Vulturi pero para los amigos Is o Ela… vosotros me podéis decir como os apetezca** – les ronroneo mientras les daba dos besos a cada uno muy sensuales y demasiado despacio a mi modo de ver.

Yo solo quería arrancarle de al lado de esos imbéciles y llevármela lejos. Que le habían echo a mi dulce niña? esta no era, era mas segura, mas sugerente, mas mujer ya no quedaba nada de mi niña pero igualmente seguía enamorado de ella y la iba a recuperar

**- Pero quien te crees ofrecida? Quítale las zarpas a mi marido lagarta **– dijo Alice fuera de si, por sentirse menos al ver como su marido junto con el de Rosalie le hacia ojitos mi princesa

En eso de golpe Alice se desplomo en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor, por lo que pude ver en su mente estaba sintiendo mas dolor que cuando su transformación

**- Os dije que no me provocarais que no me importaría demostraros lo que yo soy , así que piénsatelo dos veces antes de volver a insultarme** – todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora que hubiera asustado hasta al mas valiente sin inmutarse en ningún momento

En eso Alice dejo de retorcerse y me fije que a nuestro alrededor la gente nos observaba con miedo y con algo de curiosidad por lo que intente bloquear todos los pensamientos que me rodeaban para no bloquearme y me dedique a prestarle atención a Bella que estaba de lo más tranquila alisándose su vestido.

Jasper estaba haciendo lo posible por tranquilizar a la multitud mientras Alice era ayudada por su marido que la miraba con reproche por lo que había echo y pensando que no sabia porque perdía tiempo con ella si realmente ya no era tan valiosa como creía, que ahora tenia una nueva presa que cazar y esa era MI princesa

Por lo que le mande miradas furias y me dispuse a hablar con ella pero volví a ser interrumpido antes de que pudiera pronunciar si quiera palabra alguna

**-Amor estas bien hemos visto que as tenido un percance con una de las vampiras** – le dijo amorosamente Cayo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la coronillas con lo que no pude controlar en gruñido que salio de mi pecho acompañado extrañamente por el de mis hermanos

**-No tranquilo cariño, solo fue un mal entendido donde esta Aro y Marco** – le pregunto suavemente haciéndole ojitos a lo que el le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**- Ya estamos aquí mi vida nos echabas de menos** – dijo Aro arrebatándole de los brazos de Cayo para estrecharla el y plantarle un dulce beso a los labios a mi niña, yo solo hervía de rabia quería matarlo, despellejarlo y no dejar ni para las sobras.

Y no estaba preparado por lo que iba a sudecer …

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado y agradezco inmensamente los review que e recibido y me han animado a hacer este capitulo ^^

Este va dedicado a Haruhi23 por su apoyo y por su hermoso comentario

Sin mas gracias a todas y si me regaláis review mas pronto actualizare y con mas ganas ^^

Se us quiere mucho una humilde servidora


End file.
